Filling the Void
by chibi-onna1
Summary: Naruto seemed... different that day. Sasuke goes to investigate.. SasuNaru. Also a bit of KakaIru. Chapter 11: Catalyst, is up!
1. Drizzle

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. He is my brother, though...

* * *

A/N: Whoa... Another fic for Naruto... SasuNaru and a bit of KakaIru... 'nuff said... Hope you guys enjoy this...

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 1: Drizzle

* * *

Alone. That's all he ever was. Bearing too large a burden for a child. Scorned and beaten for something that wasn't his fault. Blamed for all things bad and evil. What's a poor child to do? Defenseless. Naïve. Innocent. He couldn't even walk on the streets without something foul being thrown his way. The boy sighed. This night was as cold as any. Pearly tears cascaded down marked cheeks as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

There was a festival, a rather large one at that. People were being busybodies, finalizing the decorations and setting up booths. The air was filled with so much energy and happiness that it was almost tangible. A little blond boy walked slowly, careful not to bump into anyone. Everyone was too excited to take notice of him, though. The boy was slightly relieved to discover this. For the first time in his life, he took a good look around. He never got the chance before. Tears always blurred his vision, and his head was always down, avoiding all those stares filled to the brim with killing intent. He pushed the depressing thoughts away. It's no use wasting this newfound freedom. The crowd, as if on cue, gathered at the center of the village where a stage was set up. Curious as any child his age, the five-year old squirmed his way to the front to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

A man, albeit an old one, dressed in magnificent robes, raised his hands. Incessant chattering stopped and silence descended almost instantly. Bright blue eyes widened. Everyone acknowledged this man's existence. They all respected him. They all looked up to him. It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they would do anything for him. It was the Hokage, the highest-ranking shinobi in the whole of Konohagakure. Such a man existed. Right then and there, the boy decided on something that he, in his young mind, had fully grasped. Full of determination, he proclaimed to himself: 

_I will be strong._

_I will become Hokage._

Such were the words of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"**OSOI!"** Came the daily duet. It was definitely far from being melodious, though. 

"Well, you see... I had to take care of this dolphin and-"

"**USOTSUKI!"** they cut him off.

"You do know that we are very far from the ocean, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Haruno Sakura continued, sporting a vein pop.

"Erm... yes. Anyway," he coughed, "we don't have any missions today. You are dismissed."

With that, the gray-haired jounin left the way he came, leaving behind a puff of pinkish smoke.

"That good for nothing teacher! I swear, when I become Hokage, I'll-"

"Like that'll happen, Dobe," Uchiha Sasuke deadpanned.

Something flashed in the orange-clad ninja's eyes. Before the Uchiha could figure out what it was, though, it was quickly replaced by explosive anger. Sasuke frowned.

"Shut up, Sasuke-bastard! OW!" Naruto cradled his injured head.

Sakura held up the fist she hit Naruto with. "Say another insulting thing to Sasuke-kun and you're dead meat, Dead Last!" she threatened.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaan," the loud genin whined.

"But nothing!" she abruptly turned to the direction of her crush, and her wild, insane expression vanished. As sweetly as she could muster, she batted her lashes and shyly asked the Uchiha out for a date. She only got an indifferent 'Hn' as the object of her affections started to walk away. She sighed. It was always like this. The kunoichi then started the trek towards her own abode. She picked up her pace.

It looked like it was going to rain.

* * *

Naruto, as always, had been left in the background. He seethed with barely suppressed anger, shaking as he contained his rage. His breathing patterns became erratic, and the treacherous salty liquid threatened to break free. 

_NO!_

He will not allow it!

He screamed.

He could not cry. He will not. He had promised himself back then to be strong. He will not be weak. His stubborn determination showed itself once more. And so the heavens did it for him. It mourned over its son's suffering, knowing and feeling the emptiness within its child. Thick drops started to fall, cleansing the earth, ridding it of the stench of malice, falsity and disgrace. They fell, one after another, in a rhythm that seemed oddly comforting to those in pain.

The genin worked off his frustrations, going through his usual training routine. More force was exerted than necessary, proof that something was troubling him. Exhausted at last, Naruto slumped underneath his favorite tree, smiling a genuine smile, as if to thank the now clear sky for taking his momentary burden. The wind blew as if to embrace the boy as he fell into sweet slumber.

* * *

Black eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sasuke followed the blond. What was that in his eyes all of a sudden? It was familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it. He growled. The Uchiha prodigy did not like it when he was confused about something. 

His teammate finally stopped at a clearing. He swiftly covered up his presence and waited. The hyperactive ninja just stood there, the clenching of fists and the steady drip of the blood were the only proofs the boy was even alive.

_There!_

There it was again; that look. And suddenly, endlessly blue eyes seemed to waver. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to shout,

"_Oi, Dobe! What's with that face! You look stupid, you know that?"_

But decided against it as a scream reverberated through the forest. And it came from none other than the boy he was watching. Rain poured mercilessly, coming as though summoned by the blond's loud voice. A flurry of movement caught his attention, and he saw that his rival had started a furious dance of deadly moves. Rip, cut, slash, tear. Going on and on as if there's no tomorrow.

He could feel it, that desperate tone by which the subject's body moved. Coal eyes smoldered with the thought of having a quick spar. He was about to jump in and reveal himself when it finally dawned on him. The meaning of that blasted look came and knocked into him like a ton of bricks.

_It's the same._

_He and I are the same._

Sasuke knew. At that very moment the dark-haired boy understood. He got up from his crouched position, seeing that Naruto was asleep. He left as stealthily as he came, bearing in mind all he had seen that day.

In the sky above, the sun shone on a beautiful sparkling rainbow.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Should I continue? You decide. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome... Please rnr... 


	2. Over Ramen and Pancakes

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. _Several kunai zip merely centimeters from chibi-onna's cheek._ Okay, Sasuke. I was kidding. Definitely not mine.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Another chapter done.... Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I have replies below.... Anyways, let's just sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show! Don't forget the reviews, though....

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 2: Over Ramen and Pancakes

* * *

"Ohayo, Naruto."

"Waaaaaiiiiii!!!! Iruka-sensei!!!!! Come in, come in!!!!"

The chuunin smiled warmly. If anybody else entered and saw the Number One Loudmouth's home, they would probably be shocked to know that the place was actually clean.

Iruka slipped off his sandals and put them in the shoe rack beside the door. His feet barely made a sound as he padded on the newly waxed wooden floor.

The living room was composed of a comfortable-looking couch, as well as a small coffee table in front of a 14-inch television set that was currently covered with a piece of white cloth. The T.V. was situated at a corner, so the couch was angled such that it was parallel to both the boob tube and the table.

A few paces behind the couch, a square dining table stood with four steel-backed chairs to accompany it. The table was set for two, and a pretty flower arrangement adorned its center. The bluebells swayed as a breeze flew in through an open window. Thin curtains fluttered. A wind chime pleasantly made a sound.

The older ninja sat on one of the chairs. Naruto then came out of the kitchen, balancing a plate of blueberry pancakes on his head as he used both his hands to carry a heavy-looking pot.

Iruka sweat-dropped. "Ramen again, Naruto?"

Naruto gave his teacher a trademark fox smile. "Of course, sensei! Ramen is the best!!! Besides, it's not too often I get to eat homemade ramen.... It always has to be instant so I wouldn't be late.... Unlike a certain idiotic rooster-head of a sensei...." He mumbled the last part to himself. Iruka heard it, though. A pink tint made itself known on his cheeks.

The blond took off his apron and sat across his favorite teacher. He looked up just in time to see the blush the latter was trying to will away. Naruto scrunched up his nose, seemingly trying to remember something. After a short while, blue eyes widened.

"I can't believe this!"

Iruka's train of thought immediately stopped at the intrusion. "Nani?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits. Blunt as ever, he asked, "Iruka-sensei.... Are you going out with that pervert?"

This caught the young teacher off-guard. "W-wha--???"

"Just answer the question, sensei..." Naruto hissed.

"Ehehehe... Uhm... Etto...." He seemed to turn redder as seconds ticked by.

"Well?"

"Y-yes."

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't speak. His eyes grew wide again, and seemed as though they would pop out at any moment. Iruka sighed. It couldn't be helped. And the volcano will explode in 3....

2....

1....

"**WHAT?!"**

At that point, Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. He was rather stressed from grading papers the night before, and the added noise wasn't helping him any.

"You wanted to know, right? I just answered your question." Truly, patience was a virtue.

Naruto sobered up a bit. "But I wasn't expecting I was actually right!!!"

It was Iruka's turn to ask questions. "How did you figure it out, Naruto?"

"Aside from Kakashi-sensei's most recent excuse, your blush earlier was a dead giveaway."

Iruka smiled uneasily. "Sou desu ne." A pause, then a frown. "Wait. What excuse?"

"He said something about having to take care of a dolphin.... It was subtle enough at first, but now that I've come to think of it, it's so damned obvious!"

"That idiot! At this rate, everyone will find out!" Iruka then started to imagine ways of torturing the jounin. Naruto was no mind reader, but he knew that when his sensei got the psychotic smile on his face, it definitely does not bode well.

The boy uncovered the pot, letting the steam rise, inhaling deeply before serving himself some of the delicious-looking ramen. "Itadakimasu!!!"

Iruka followed suit. It was a good thing he was hungry. He didn't know what else he would've thought up for his lover's future demise. He reached for the pancakes and piled some on his plate. "So, Naruto," the child looked up, "how do you feel about all of this?"

The boy assumed a thoughtful expression. Finally, he answered, "I don't mind, as long as you're happy, I guess," he shrugged. "But if he hurts you in any way, **I'LL KICK HIS ASS!!!**" That said, he proceeded to the tedious yet enjoyable task of eating his ramen.

Iruka chuckled at his charge's antics. Naruto was truly one of a kind. Who would've thought the boy could actually use his head when he wanted to? They all labelled him as an idiot. And other times as someone worse than the lowest form of life. A demon. Just because of the thing sealed inside of him.

The teacher sighed. People were full of prejudice. They were all narrow-minded fools who can't see past whatever's handed to them.

And it pained him to know he had once been one of them.

* * *

The rage he felt for the demon was unimaginable. His parents were lost to him that fateful night the monster decided to attack. That thing caused him to feel something beyond grief. He had felt emptiness: as if he had nothing more to live for. It was only by the Third's intervention that he refrained from joining his parents in the next life.

Blind hatred was all he felt for the demon and its holder until he, by mere chance, laid eyes upon a certain toddler with tufts of blond hair.

The child was sleeping peacefully in a crib. Drawn to the small figure, he stepped closer and reached out, touching the child's hand. Small digits wrapped themselves in one of his, as eyes of purest blue opened up to the world. A smile of happiness radiated from the boy. This took the newly promoted chuunin by surprise. He knew this child was the demon's vessel. The marks were there.

He so wanted to hate the boy with all his heart; but found that he could not do so. The child reeked of innocence. There was no way this child could have murdered his family.

He realized that all his hate had been fruitless: that it was all a waste of emotional energy. He could see it now. It was the demon, and not the child's fault. The child itself was a victim.

_They are not to be confused. They are different entities._

A middle-aged woman entered the room. It was safe to assume that she was assigned to look after the boy since she was holding a bottle of milk. She was wearing an unpleasant scowl on her face. Upon the sight of her, the child's smile wavered. Young as it was, it seemed to understand everything about its immediate surroundings. The woman put the formula in the crib, within the boy's reach. She was careful not to touch the kid.

She was surprised that the young Iruka was there: she did not notice him when she came in. She saw the child holding the chuunin's finger. Immediately, she slapped the small hand none too gently and reprimanded the child, saying, "How dare you touch this boy with your filthy demonic hands!!!" She turned to Iruka, a warm apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry you had to be touched by this... thing," she looked at the blond disgustedly. "Hurry on, I'm sure you have lots of things to do..."

As she ushered him semi-forcefully out of the room, Iruka caught sight of the child. It was crying. Surprisingly, no sound indicated it doing so.

_So young yet so strong._

Iruka made a promise to himself: he would take care of this child once he had the power to do so. Until then, he implored it to be as strong as it was now, if not stronger. He looked at the little boy one last time.

_Until then, Naruto._

As if hearing his thoughts, a small hand waved goodbye.

* * *

Iruka looked at the boy, an expression of fondness crossing his features. How could he not love Naruto? He need not ponder on the thought. Naruto was his family now, along with his scarecrow, of course. That was all he needed to know.

He finished off his pancakes and drank his coffee. He closed his eyes in contentment.

"_This is the life_," he thought.

"Delicious as usual, Naruto," he smiled at the blond, "I'll never get tired of drinking your coffee." Indeed, it was a high praise, coming from an extremely picky caffeine addict.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. Although Iruka-sensei said it all the time, he could never get used to it. "Thanks, sensei..."

"Anyway, I have to go, Naruto.... I still have a lot of work to do," the chuunin stood up and hugged him.

Naruto crinkled his nose for the second time that day. "More paperwork. Yuck."

Iruka heartily laughed. "See you later, Naruto." _Naruto's just too cute._

"Bye, sensei!"

The door was shut and Naruto started to clean up.

* * *

Sasuke looked at a piece of crumpled paper and stuffed it back in his pocket. He trekked down the dirt road leading to where his supposed rival lived. Sensing a presence up ahead, he became alert, but relaxed again when he realized it was just his former sensei.

"Ohayo, Sasuke," greeted Iruka who was a bit surprised to see the Uchiha.

"Ohayo, sensei," he answered.

"Off to Naruto's I presume?"

The genin nodded.

"Well then," he looked at his watch, "I'm going to be late for work... See you around, Sasuke."

The stoic boy continued his journey to the blond's apartment. He came to a stop at a rather old-looking building with its outside paint peeling off at random places. He checked the paper again and went inside.

The receptionist was busy cleaning her nails that she didn't notice Sasuke until he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What can I do for you?" she smiled.

"On which floor does Uzumaki Naruto live?" he asked.

Her facial expression suddenly twisted to an unpleasant one. "Oh. Him. Fourth floor."

She went back to filing her index finger, as if the exchange never happened.

Sasuke glared at the girl and trudged up the stairs.

_What's up with that attitude?_

He almost didn't notice that he had arrived. He looked at the door in front of him and sighed. He raised his hand and pushed the doorbell.

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM EVIL!!!!! I'm leaving a cliffie.... Suffer.... Nah, I'm kidding, just review and you won't suffer as much.... Hehe... No, really, I need your reviews to help me direct my little show here, so don't be shy!

* * *

Replies:

Kori Nibiki: Yay to my first reviewer!!!! Thank you so much for your review! Obviously, I've had quite a bit of inspiration right now.... I appreciate you taking time to read my work. I'm happy you're looking forward to my work... So here's more of it!!!

Nuppu: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you think so... And yup, here's the next chapter....

Danya2: Thanks for the review, it really is appreciated!!!

foxylittlechibi: Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad that you think it's good...

SasuNaru-kun: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!!!

Inane-Insane: Thank you very much for your review!!! I'm glad that you liked it... And, as you probably noticed, I've fixed the problem with the page breaks.... It used to have tildes and asterisks, but I forgot that ffnet blocks them out now... I wasn't able to check because I posted the first chapter in a rush.... I hope you'll keep on reading!!!

Dark Mimiru-chan: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!!!!

Yaoilover S: Thanks for the review!!! I just adore Crazy Night and Mr. Yellow!!! I hope you'll like this chapter as well.. Keep reading!!

Kyuubi-kun: Waaaaaaiiiii!!!!! Is it really you?! Oh my gosh. I'm a fan of I Bleed Black and The Kunoichi Gamble!!! Just haven't gotten around to reviewing them because I don't have much time on my hands... Even the posting of my own fics are rushed... Nevertheless, the fic's here, so... Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing! And yeah, a lot of yummy SasuNaruness will come in the future just for you! But first, everyone has to suffer... It is angst, after all...

Lady Lemonade: Uh, I've got a question. I hope you won't take this the wrong way.... Are you a psycho? I mean, you sound like one..... THAT'S WHY I LIKE YOU!!!! _Insert evil laugh._ You see, I'm a psycho myself! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it..

Az-Strawberry and FennecFox: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, I feel sorry for him, too... But a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do... Don't worry, though... Things will definitely get better... Until then, keep reading!

Yuen-chan: O.o _Writes furiously..._ I'm writing, I'm writing!!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks for the review, though... Just don't... you know...


	3. Paths to Friendship

Disclaimer: Mine!!!! _Chibi hugs a Naruto plushie with nine cute orange tails. Chibi's eyes almost pop out of their sockets and barely dodges an attack of Katon: Housenka. Chibi checks her really long curly hair for burns._ SASUKE!!!! I've told you before, TOUCH MY HAIR AND YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT!!! I said the plushie was mine, not the real thing, you jealous idiot! Be thankful my hair was not harmed!!!! _Chibi strokes her hair._ My precious…..

* * *

A/N: Sorry. I really am overprotective of said hair. Ask Melrose Stormhaven, or twisted-sheets… Believe me, they know… Anyway, sorry for the long wait. School's been really demanding. I'm planning to shift to another course is why. It IS a huge transition, going from BS Computer Engineering to my real passion, BA European Languages. I'll be majoring in French having German as my minor. Sorry for blabbing… The stress is just getting to me… On with the story! As you know, replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 3: Paths to Friendship

* * *

Naruto was just finishing up drying the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. Taking off his favorite orange apron, he hurried off to answer the door. "It might be Iruka-sensei," he thought, though wondering why the teacher would backtrack to his home. He opened the door.

"Iruka-sen—What are **_you_** doing here?!"

Naruto scowled at his unexpected visitor. Sasuke just scowled back. After glaring at the other, Naruto sighed. "Fine. Come in. Unlike you, I don't have a stick shoved up my ass." Naruto huffed and turned around, stepping further into his home. A few uneventful seconds passed. The loudmouth was in his house, the stoic boy was standing outside, and the door was still partially open.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or what?!" the irate blond prompted the other youth.

As though getting out of a trance, the Uchiha stepped in. Naruto was still blabbering on.

"Put your shoes in the rack and close the door, will you? You can sit wherever you like." His voice faded as he delved deeper into the kitchen.

Upon entering the apartment, Sasuke was floored, to say the least. If he hadn't known beforehand, or if his teammate himself had not let him in, he wouldn't have believed anyone if they told him that Naruto, indeed, resided there. The blond was just so radiant, so alive and bursting with energy that most would likely associate him with the concept of chaos. Add to that the fact that he was a notorious prankster… Well. Nobody would've though otherwise. The house was so… clean! And organized… Pretty, even! Sasuke then remembered one of the most basic things a good ninja should keep in mind.

_Always look underneath the underneath._

"I guess there's more to you than people normally perceive you, Naruto," the Uchiha heir thought, amused, "but then again, none of us really knew you…"

His thoughts abruptly changed their course, being more melancholy as he remembered the pain and anguish that the other boy, in his opinion, should not have. He had an odd inkling that smiles, sunshine and laughter were best suited for his rival, though where that particular thought came from, he did not know.

His musings were interrupted by a soft 'thunk' of a tray on the coffee table. He looked at the items on it as the fox-boy sat beside him on the couch.

"Tea," the blond informed him. He nodded and helped himself. He almost sighed. The drink's calming effect washed over him. He stared at the warm, swirling liquid in his cup. Answering his unasked question, Naruto said, "Sorry if it tastes weird. It's my own brew. Don't worry, it's not poisoned, else Iruka-sensei would be dead by now."

Again, a little surprise. But of course, being himself, the avenger said nothing.

"By the way, I don't think you've answered my question, Sasuke-b—I mean, Sasuke." Naruto almost addressed his rival as 'Sasuke-bastard', but in his home, politeness and social etiquette were of utmost importance.

The dark-haired youth quirked an eyebrow. That was… interesting. But his amusement was cut short as the blond's words finally registered.

Why was he there, anyway? His mind went a million thoughts a minute, yet he still did not have an answer. All he knew was that he saw the crack in the mask, recognized the suffering, and was drawn to it. Again, it reverted to that question. Why? Was it because he finally found a kindred soul? Or maybe he was simply curious about his pain? Perhaps he had been yearning for someone to talk to: someone who truly understands… A confidante, a friend. Or it could be for all three reasons.

This seeming eternity in Sasuke's mind was all but a mere three-second interval in the real world.

"I was bored," made its way out of his mouth before the Uchiha could say anything that betrayed his inner indecisiveness.

"Okay," the blond said slowly, "since you're already here, what do you want to do?" the question was cautiously asked.

Blue-clad shoulders shrugged and a vein popped on a tanned temple. Keeping his temper in check, the host suggested they train on a nearby area. The guest instantly agreed and they set off to the aforementioned destination.

* * *

On the way, Naruto was lost in thought.

"What the hell is up with Sasuke-bastard? Suddenly showing up just because he's bored? Totally weird…"

The boy did not have a chance to explore the idea any further, since they arrived at that precise moment.

"Taijutsu?"

The other just nodded and immediately assumed a fighting stance. The former followed suit.

For a moment, time stood still, and a slow breeze ruffled the trees, plucking a single leaf, letting it twirl around the stationary pair in the clearing before finally letting it touch the ground.

The signal was given, and both launched themselves at each other in full force. Punches and kicks, blows so fatal, flew from one to the other. Give, receive, and give yet again. If the moves weren't so dangerous, one could mistake it for a dance rather than a fight: beautiful and intricate, rhythmic and lively. Drums beat loudly, pounding in their ears as hearts furiously pumped blood. Starting at a slow, steady pace, the urgency of rhythm periodically escalated until the fighters lost themselves in the moment. Move, dodge, retreat, clash. Going around, above then below.

Still, stagnant air was charged with excitement as though affected by the boys' adrenaline rush. Energy built up to the point of bursting, and it did, as a powerful kick met an equally powerful arm block and both collapsed on the soft grass, only to face the pleasant blue of the sky.

"Admit it, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto panted, "I defeated you just now."

"Hn. As if. It was a draw, Dobe," was the reply.

The blond, for once, did not even attempt to dish out a smart-aleck reply. He was just… contented, hearing from his rival's own mouth that he acknowledged him. It was indirect and unpronounced, but for now, it was more than enough for the headstrong boy.

They just lay there in comfortable silence until the blond's loud stomach chose to inform them that it needed to digest something. Naruto blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry… hehehe," the laughter was uneasy, "But I'm too tired to cook!!!" he whined.

"Let's go have some ramen," Sasuke spoke the magic words.

"**YAY!! RAMEN!!!** Your treat, ne, ne, ne, Sasuke?!"

"Hn."

"**YATTA!!!!**" with childlike enthusiasm, Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

Along their merry way to Ichiraku's Sasuke thought of how Naruto was such a child, skipping like that, suddenly forgetting that he was dead tired at the first mention of his favorite food.

They entered the shop, the shorter bounding up excitedly to his usual seat, the other following before sitting beside him. Not one to waste time when it came to ramen, Naruto immediately ordered for a large miso ramen. Upon the order's arrival, Naruto practically inhaled his food before asking for another bowl.

Sasuke, on the other hand, ate his beef ramen slowly as he contemplated on why he even suggested they eat together in the first place. And while he was paying for the bill, his left eyebrow was twitching and he was asking himself what on earth possessed him to agree to treat the ramen addict.

But as they parted ways, he couldn't help but feel everything was well worth it, seeing that genuine smile reaching those sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: And cut! Yay!!! I finally posted the third chapter!!! Please do me a favor and review…

* * *

Replies:

Yaoilover S: Thanks for the review!! Sorry if I disappointed you, though… No nosebleeds for the time being… I was planning on building up their relationship first before anything yummy happens… But, don't fret, once they get over that stage… Let's just say that you're gonna need a few tissue packs by your side… XD

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, and Iruka, too!!! Yeah, I love him, in a big-brother sort of way… Here's the update! I hope you'll like it as much!

ghostninja85: Thank you for your review!!! I'm happy that you're looking forward to it!! Here's the third installment! I hope you enjoyed it!

Melrose Stormhaven: _Sweatdrop._ You don't have to hunt me down. You practically see me almost everyday…

Az-Strawberry: Thank you!!! I'm sorry if the wait was long…. I've been busy… It's tough having your vocabulary messed up everyday… German classes in the morning, then English as a general medium of communication, a little bit of Japanese when I come in contact with most friends, and French in the afternoon… I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days I'll come along and say, "Guten tag, minna-san! Comment ça va? I'm okay, thanks." Ugh. Totally messed up. .

Zasshu The kitsune: Thank you! I hope you find this chapter interesting as well... Keep on reading!

HikariChang: I think this chapter explains a part of it… Sasuke doesn't understand it himself… yet. Don't worry, the time will come that he will... :)

Kori Nibiki: Thank you!! Don't you worry about that, because I have everything planned out! I commend you for the review, not many people want to actually know the hows and whys of relationships in general… I hope this chapter entertained you as well...:)

eyes0nme19: Thanks for the review! I'll keep on writing until this story is finished… I hope you'll keep on reading, too!!

Yuen-chan: Hehe… Sorry…. It's just one of my more typical reactions…. I hope you liked the chapter!!! Oh, and before I forget… _Hugs Yuen-chan back._ Hehe.


	4. A Very Strange Day

Disclaimer: By the love of God, Sasuke! Stop hiding my stuff! Where the hell did you put my PC! What! I told you already, I don't own Naruto, dammit! What! You want me to proclaim that he's yours? No way, man! I've got plans for— Hey! What are you— You wouldn't dare burn my PC…. If you do that, no more SasuNaru fics for you…. _Sasuke gives PC back a little too quickly._ Now that's a good boy. _Eerie smile by chibi. Sasuke growls._

* * *

A/N: Stupid Sasuke. Trying to keep me away from my love…. Yup, my PC… Can't live without him… (Sasuke: Shouldn't you refer to your computer as an 'it'?) Shut up, Sasuke. _He_ gets upset when you call _him_ an 'it'. Hn. Since you're so mean today, I shall punish you! NYAHAHAHAHA! (Sasuke: O.o Oh, no…) 

Anyways, you guys are so nice! I have reviews! Yay! Sorry for the long wait, but what really matters is that the fourth chapter's here, ne? So… Enjoy!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 4: A Very Strange Day

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was warming up Konohagakure quite nicely. The birds were flitting about, spreading the joy of their morning songs. Quite a perfect day, should someone notice and comment on it. It was as if miracles were just right around the corner, waiting to happen. She could feel it in her bones. She had complete faith in that; after all, a woman's intuition counts for a lot, doesn't it? 

Sakura stretched and got up from bed, smiling. Not even the knowledge that her teacher would again be late dampened her high spirits. There's just something about this day that made her heart thump with excitement and anticipation. Briefly, she wondered what could be in store for her.

"Oh, well," she thought, "What will come will come… No use thinking about it.."

She did her morning rituals and got ready to go to Team Seven's meeting place, humming all the while.

* * *

Sasuke sat beneath a tree, as he always did while waiting for his team. He didn't have much sleep the night before; he was restless for some reason unfathomable to his genius mind… Well, for the moment, at least. 

However, he was determined to solve this newfound problem of insomniac. A good shinobi should live a healthy life. And that includes having at least eight hours of sleep per day. So there. Besides, the eye bags would surely ruin his perfect face. Not that he cared, of course.

He picked up a kunai and threw it at the tree trunk opposite him. He had drawn three circles and a dot there earlier, and his weapon hit the second circle from the center. He cursed to himself. Even his aim was off. His day was really beginning to suck big time.

He sensed an approaching presence, and he looked at the one who dared to disturb his brainstorming.

From the horizon rose a golden head, worthy of the sun's praise, and a cheerful face that seemed to brighten up the surroundings even more. Naruto's smile was unlike his usual goofy grin, nor his proud leer, nor his determined smirk. It was simply peaceful and calm, accentuated by the color and warmth of his soft blue eyes. The occurrence itself is something that surely was of value for its rarity.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the beautiful sight. Upon reaching the bridge, Naruto raised his arm and waved at him, the unusually pleasant expression still on his marked face. It took just an instant for him to nod in acknowledgement, but it felt like such a long time. He took in a fairly large amount of air. He almost forgot to breathe.

_Get a grip, Sasuke! What is wrong with you?_

The Uchiha heir was becoming increasingly confused and irritated. His lack of understanding was pushing the limits to his patience. But no, he will not lose his cool. He was an avenger, after all. Avengers are supposed to be cold and mostly expressionless. And so he started to meditate. The process was cut short, however, as a voice completely shattered his concentration.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"What!"

The falter in the other's smile was proof that the response came out harsher than he intended. He sighed. He then looked at his teammate and noticed that the smile was completely gone. A sudden pain erupted in his chest at the sight. He still did not understand, but he instinctively knew that he had to do something about it. _Anything!_

"Bad day."

At his words, Naruto momentarily forgot about the all too familiar pain of rejection. He blinked. Did Sasuke just _apologize_?

"Well, what is it?" Sasuke asked significantly less coldly.

Naruto was taken aback; he certainly wasn't used to Sasuke acting like this. Yesterday was weird, but this is ridiculously strange! Sasuke didn't really say sorry, but it was almost there, wasn't it? However, when he noticed the expectant expression of the ebony-eyed boy, he instantly remembered his original purpose. He sheepishly smiled and averted his eyes.

"A-anou, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," the aspiring Hokage said, somewhat shyly, "It was fun." He then looked at him straight in the eyes to convey his sincerity.

Time slowed down, and eternity seemed to flow right by as black eyes regarded blue pools, drowning in them, frozen in the moment. And a perfect moment it was, until Sakura decided to arrive.

* * *

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura beamed at her fellow genins. 

Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke and stood. He waved enthusiastically at the girl. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" He was also smiling.

_A fake one_, Sasuke observed.

Where the hell did _that_ come from? He turned away from them. He needed more time to himself. He needed to think. After all, Kakashi wouldn't be around for another couple of hours.

No sooner had he thought this, a soft 'poof' sound caught his attention. There, in the middle of the clearing, stood the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi, pinkish mist quickly dissipating around him. At six in the morning.

A certain orange-clad ninja had eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Disbelief was clear in his voice. _It's a sign! The world is coming to an end!_ These and more insane thoughts were running through Naruto's head.

Sakura checked her watch. It was six. On the dot. She was right, she just knew it! Things were surely becoming more interesting…

"You're actually on time!"

"No need to state the obvious, Sakura…" the jounin replied, "We have a lot of things to do today."

The Uchiha hid his surprise well. That is not to say that he wasn't curious about their teacher's bizarre behavior. He picked himself up from the ground. Then he leaned back against the tree in a stance that seemed to say, "Well, then, let's have it."

Taking this as his cue, the masked ninja continued, "Well, basically, there are no missions, but we are going to train today." His visible eye showed a lot of seriousness.

Hearing this, Sakura slowly moved towards him. It was always like this. If they were going to train, it just meant that Sasuke will spar with Naruto, and Kakashi with her. That's why she was even more surprised when the gray-haired man called for Naruto instead. Her shock was quickly forgotten as her mind caught up with her. She'll get to train with Sasuke! Oh the joy, the sheer bliss of it all! Absolutely nothing can ruin her good mood today. She giggled madly. Miracles do happen, after all.

* * *

"Sakura, you train with Sasuke. Naruto, a word." 

Sakura stopped on her tracks and stood still as a rock. She didn't seem to absorb the order as fast as she would have in any other given situation. Naruto, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. He had a mildly curious expression on his face. Sasuke frowned.

"But—"

"That is an order. Stay here. Both of you." The spiky-haired man walked towards the forest. "Naruto," he called.

Naruto followed the jounin farther into the forest. When he deemed them far enough away, the scarecrow stopped and turned to face his charge. But before he could say anything, Naruto held up his hand. This took the teacher by surprise, and the student took this chance to speak his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei," he took a deep breath and met the other's eye, "if you hurt him, I will personally kill you. I don't care if you're stronger than me right now. I will find a way." Straight to the point, as always.

Kakashi did not even dare to think that those were empty threats. He raised his hitai-ate while removing his mask. "So you know." It wasn't a question. "My intentions are true and sincere. Believe me, I will never do that. And if I do, it's possible that I will beat you to it: the task of killing me."

Naruto was glaring at him; but when the older man started to show his face, blue eyes widened in realization. Kakashi was damned serious. Naruto was a smart kid, contrary to popular belief. He understood what the gesture meant and took it to heart. His sensei's show of trust will never be betrayed. His fears and trepidations were erased and he smiled.

"That's good to hear."

A breeze came and ruffled the leaves around them. The sound of home permeated their senses as they stared at each other in silence.

Naruto thought of how bizarre this day had been so far. From the start, it hinted that it was an unusual one in its own way: the air was practically charged with a sense of anticipation. And then came that unexpected almost-apology from Sasuke. Kakashi coming on time was really something. And now this.

"Well. That aside, I'll tell you why I brought you here."

The blond boy listened attentively.

"The two of us have a secret mission."

Yes, it was a strange day. A very strange day indeed.

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing you guys want to kill me now. But before you do that, please leave a review. Onegai…

* * *

Replies: 

Kyuubi-kun: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you liked it! Here's the update… Good luck with all those documents! _Chibi hugs Kyuubi-kun…_

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Thank you! More cuteness coming your way! Just not now, 'cause Sasuke has to suffer… I'm still punishing him… Hehe… I am evil!

Yaoilover S: _Chibi laughs._ You go do that, but I'm telling you, it's gonna be a long wait… Sorry… Please don't kill me… Thank you for the review… I hope you liked this chapter…

koolanimefreek: Thank you! I'm happy you think so… As to why Naruto's house is so clean, it'll come up in the future, so don't worry!

Nanashi2: Thank you… That's got to be the sweetest review I ever got…. I'm so touched… I hope that you liked this chapter as well… _Chibi cries in a corner._

sylver rain: Thanks for reviewing! I'm flattered to be addressed as someone who has fans… Here's an update for you! I hope you enjoyed it!

YoungSasuke: Thank you so much! And yes, I will continue this (even if sometimes it takes a long, long time before I update…T.T) Here's an update! Cheers!

garu-daisuki: Yes, I am inspired…. Hehehe… I still don't understand why I like Yukimura… He's not my type, but I still chose him over Kyo! I don't get it… I'm supposed to choose Kyo…. T.T

twisted-sheets: You still have the battle scars? Never mind…. But hey, thanks for reviewing… Just remember, before you post anything regarding our fic, give me a hardcopy and let me edit it first, ok? Ok.

emerald: Thank you… I'm glad you think so… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Keep on reading!

Dancing Kitsune: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked it! Sorry for the rather long wait… I hope you also liked this chapter…

yamikatemi: Thanks for the review! Your wish is my command! Here's chapter four, served hot off the grill… :)

silent laugh: First of all, thanks for the review… Next, I like you. You're a psycho. I'm one, too… I think we'll get along just fine, don't you think so? Lastly, please don't send the dogs…. They might get killed… _Insert really evil laugh._

Yuen-chan: Yup, you did! And here's another update for you! I hope you liked it!

ai tsukino: Don't worry, I won't kill you… I may be a psycho, but I'm a nice psycho, so you don't have to worry about that… I, at least, choose my kills… Hehehe… As for what we talked about, don't worry. He will definitely make an appearance. It's been planned since the day I first got the idea for this fic… As for the Sasuke thing, it will be explained in the future… For now, ja, ne! I'll just see you around! Thanks for the substantial review!


	5. The Secret Mission

Disclaimer: Do I look like some genius manga creator? (Sasuke: No.) Didn't think so… _Chibi Naruto appears, rubbing his eyes sleepily._ (Naruto: 'Nee-chan, I can't sleep… Kyuubi still wants to play and keeps on bugging me… I wanna sleep…) _Chibi Naruto yawns._ You're so cute! Come here… _Naruto climbs on chibi-onna's lap. Sasuke unknowingly activates the sharingan. Chibi smirks evilly at Sasuke._ Translation of eye contact: **Eat your heart out, Sasuke!** _Chibi sings Naruto a song to lull him to sleep._

* * *

A/N: Isn't my little brother the cutest thing? Sasuke's still fuming somewhere out there. Hah! I got one up on that possessive bastard! _Chibi does a mental victory dance._

Ahem. Well. Here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy this… Oh, and before I forget, I'm just reminding everyone that Kakashi's mask is off in this whole chapter… **I LOVE YOU, KAKASHI!** _Chibi swoons._

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 5: The Secret Mission

* * *

Naruto blinked. That was definitely not what he expected. Well, he didn't really expect anything in particular, but still!

Kakashi allowed the announcement to sink in for a few seconds. He stood there, unmoving, but his lazy gaze swept through the surroundings and landed on one of the more inconspicuous-looking trees in his peripheral vision. He then decided to continue.

"I was planning to brief you here, but I changed my mind. We're going somewhere else."

"Are you gonna use a teleportation jutsu?"

Kakashi nodded.

"You've gotta teach me one of those…."

The older man thought for a while. He smiled an evil smile. His eyes were dancing with barely-hidden mischief. "I might…."

Naruto brightened up.

"….. depending on your performance in this mission."

"Then, sensei," the Yondaime's legacy smirked, "consider it done."

At that, the jounin returned the smirk, made a few seals, clamped a hand on his student's shoulder, and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura was on cloud nine. She was so elated that she didn't notice the tightening of Sasuke's fist as teacher and student vanished behind the thick foliage of the forest. Seizing her opportunity, the girl moved closer to her teammate.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Let's start our training," she flashed him her brightest smile as of yet.

Looking like he was annoyed as hell, the raven-head let out a grunt. He faced her and both took fighting stances. The kunoichi knew that she didn't have a chance to win, but she was determined to do her best; if only to show her love that she was worthy enough to hold the title _"Lady Uchiha"_.

* * *

_Ch'._

Sasuke cursed to himself. He was downright pissed, that's for sure. Exactly why, he didn't know. But he bitched about it, anyway.

_What the fuck got into Kakashi's twisted mind to trade sparring partners with me? Doesn't he realize that I can't train properly with her? That Sakura is not enough? That she will never be enough?_

Sakura was weak. She lacked the passion to put everything she is in a fight with him; if those love-struck eyes were any indication. He needed someone worth his while. Someone who matched him in every way. Someone who pushed him to his limits. Someone who offered enough challenge: someone worth pursuing.

_Someone like—_

Sasuke's hands formed the necessary seals. A chakra-enforced bunshin appeared in front of him, masking his departure. He backed up into the forest, and leapt from tree to tree, in the direction that Kakashi and Naruto took. If he was going to train, it might as well be with Naruto.

He wanted his sparring partner back.

* * *

Sensing two chakra signatures up ahead, Sasuke immediately stopped and hid his own. He stepped on a low branch and peeked from behind the tree trunk. He arrived just in time to see his teacher and teammate conversing in what seemed to be a very serious manner. He then witnessed the unmasking of the never-seen face, but he was too far off to actually hear or see anything clearly. After all, he didn't have the Byakugan to aid his vision. Trying to get closer was not an option: to do so would risk detection. Before the Uchiha could think about anything else, the jounin turned his head in Sasuke's direction and the two disappeared, leaving nothing behind but wisps of smoke.

_Damn._

_He saw me._

* * *

Looking around, Naruto found that he was in the middle of a kitchen.

Yup, a kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here? And whose house is this, anyway?"

The older man grinned, "It's mine. And it's important that I give you the mission's details here."

Failing to see the connection, Naruto only came up with a semi-coherent, "Huh?"

Kakashi retained his evil grin and explained the whole situation to his confused student.

* * *

"**WHAT! IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL MISSION! I'M SURE YOU CAN DO THAT ALL BY YOURSELF! AND," **Naruto held up three fingers**, "THREE MONTHS! THREE FUCKING MONTHS IN THE DARK AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM ABOUT THIS?"**

All the while, Kakashi was scratching the back of his head; a sheepish expression on his face. At least he had the grace to look ashamed.

"Look, sorry about that. We didn't really want anyone else to know… We weren't sure how people would take our relationship, so…"

The loud shinobi quieted down, but stomped his way to the counter, sat on a tall wooden stool, and glared at the man before him. But inside, he fumed. How could Iruka-sensei do this to him? It wasn't as if he didn't know how to keep a secret! The Kyuubi, the scornful looks, the happy façade, the loneliness… Weren't all those things secrets? _Weren't they? _But Iruka had his own life, and his own decisions to make.

_Who was he to impose such things?_

Looking defeated, Naruto sighed.

"Fine. Let's start with the cake."

Relieved, Kakashi smiled.

"Yosh."

* * *

The white substance swirled through the air like clouds, enjoying its momentary freedom, acting as a colloid would, before settling on whatever surface it touched.

"**THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"**

A few moments of silence.

"……But it's _my_ house…"

"**I DON'T CARE! IN THIS KITCHEN, I AM GOD!"**

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. The image he projected would have looked frighteningly menacing; if only he wasn't covered with flour.

"**_Out_**," he growled.

Kakashi laughed uneasily. "Uh, I'm going outside to clean up… Bye!"

He exited the kitchen. _Scary…_

* * *

After a few more hours of gruelling work, two spiky-haired individuals plopped down on the sofa bed. They nodded in acknowledgement to one another.

"Mission accomplished."

And in unison, they sighed, laid back, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

A/N: This is a semi-cliffie. Don't worry, explanations are gonna be in the next chapter. Just a comment for Haruno Sakura…. Dream on! Lady Uchiha my ass. Hehe. Guys, please tell me what you think… Review!

* * *

Replies:

Dark Mimiru-chan: O.o Don't commit suicide! Here's an update! _Chibi gives Dark Mimiru-chan a hug._ I hope you liked this!

Yaoilover S: _Chibi rolls all over the floor, laughing. Gasp. Wheeze._ Kakashi and Naruto playing with dolls! That's just too cute! LOL. And thanks so much for the review. I will strive to be even better in the future..

Sakura220: Thank you! Ra's been good to me, so here's an update! I hope you liked it… Luv ya! _Chibi glomps Sakura220._

Pickles: _Chibi sniffs._ You're the fourth reviewer ever to say something along those lines to me… _Chibi cries._ Waaaah! Thank you… I will keep your words in mind, and I promise that I will do my best… I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.. Again, thanks! _Chibi runs off to get some Kleenex to blow her nose._

Bunch-o-Nuts: Thanks for the review! Here's the update… Tell me what you think, okay?

Jadetiger: Thank you for the nice review! _Chibi reads the review again._ Uhm… I updated it now…. So could you please put the mint-waxed dental floss away? _Chibi shudders._ Those things are creepy…

YoungSasuke: Thanks! Well, here's the update. Bet you weren't expecting that… Hehe.. See you in the next episode!

koolanimefreek: Thank you for the wonderful review! I really hope that you had fun reading this chapter… More kawaiiness in the future!

DragonGirl: Awww, please don't hate me? Here's an update. I'll make it all better.. _Chibi smiles and hugs DragonGirl._

Clow Angel: You know what? I like you. _Chibi strikes the 'Evil Pose™'._ MWAHAHAHAHA! You share my sentiments! _Chibi douses the already burning Sakura with petrol. Bonfire explodes._ **_Die, Sakura!_**

Pyrobes: You want more? I'll give you more! Enjoy! _Chibi glomps Pyrobes._

writerlover101: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. And, oh, here's the next installment. I hope you liked it as well…

chibi-yumi: Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long… So here's an update!

rac: Awww, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! _Chibi hugs rac._

silverbluenchantress: Okay! _Chibi updates._ I hope you liked it!

sylver rain: Wheee! The fact that we're all excited is exciting! _Chibi stops to think._ Did I make sense? Oh well. I just hope you liked this as well.

silent laugh: Hey, how's my psycho-buddy? I agree that killing off a perverted hottie is **_indeed_** a great loss… I just adore Kakashi. As for _him_, I'm still considering it. However, chances are high that _he_ will make an appearance… I just have to figure out when… I think I got high before writing this chapter.. Oh the insanity!

Kichi Hisaki: Here's the update… Something tells me I don't want to know the rest of that sentence… _Chibi shudders._ I'm glad that you loved it, though… Thanks for the review!

garu-daisuki: I understand now… Why I chose Yukimura over Kyo… It's because my current crush (you know who) looks like him! _Chibi blushes. Chibi shakes her head real fast._ Never mind! Yes, he really showed his face, and he has it off in this whole chapter. And oh, congratulations for winning the election! I told you you'd win… That's my daughter! Das ist meine Tochter! C'est ma fille! _Chibi hugs garu-daisuki._

Dearest: Thanks for reviewing! Here's another installment… I hope you also liked this. See ya!

aoimidori: First of all, thanks for the wonderfully substantial review. As for your question, yes, I'm sure. I'm too brave for my own good. Or maybe I'm just stupid… Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to standard. Going on to other things, Harry colored my drawing of Shikamaru. Dunno if you've seen it. I'll give you a copy after I have it edited in Photoshop.

Puchu-chan: Waaaaahh! Don't die! I need you to read this fic and review it! _Chibi cradles Puchu-chan._ God, I'm so dramatic. Thanks for the review!

Yuen-chan: KakaIru goodness will be in the next chapter. Something to look forward to, ne?


	6. A Very Special Day

Disclaimer: (Sasuke: Naruto is mine, got it? Not hers. _Points to chibi-onna._)

* * *

A/N: Yeah, right, Sasuke. Whatever. Please note the excessive sarcasm. _Sasuke stomps off, knowing that he is powerless against the almighty chibi-onna... Well, in this fic, anyway._

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews… Keep 'em coming, okay? **By the way, I decided that this chapter will have a lime. However, in compliance with the rules of ffnet, I'm not going to post it here. If anyone's interested, just click the link in my profile page.**

And as usual, the replies to my lovely reviewers are below.

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 6: A Very Special Day

* * *

Iruka sat back and took a sip from his mug. Sighing, he looked at the stack of folders on his desk. Thankfully, he was halfway through. He still had three good hours left for office, and he was determined to finish everything today. He smiled to himself as he reminisced. It was a special day, after all.

* * *

Iruka strolled down the dirt road, deep in thought. Images, sounds, smells and feelings flashed in his mind. Images, sounds, smells and feelings elicited by one Hatake Kakashi. He blushed. This little crush of his had been going on for quite a while now, he mused.

He remembered that it all started when he gave Naruto away as a student. Feeling doubtful and overprotective, he decided to scrutinize and investigate on the jounin instructor to see if he could really trust the man with his former charge. Suspicion turned into curiosity as his doubts were erased; and later, they became friends. Curiosity then turned into something more as time went by, and he slowly discovered the enigma that was Kakashi. However, it was highly possible that this process was considerably hastened by the scarecrow's flirtatious and perverted nature. Well, towards him, at least. The chuunin almost stumbled at the influx of **those** memories.

He was too absorbed to discern where he was headed. When he finally did, he found that he was in the resting place of Konoha's fallen heroes. He was astonished to have come this far out without even noticing it, but he was even more surprised to see the object of his thoughts kneeling before a beautiful black tombstone.

"Obito… I'm sorry…" A sigh. "Goodbye, koi."

The wind carried the words to Iruka's ears and he froze at the last word, unable to react as Kakashi stood and turned, regarding him with soulful eyes; unable to flee as Kakashi came closer, with slow steady steps; unable to move as Kakashi's arms enveloped him with such overwhelming intensity.

He just stood there: seeing his gray hair, hearing his choked confessions, smelling his faint cinnamon scent, feeling the warmth of his love's embrace.

And finally, he understood.

Raising his arms, he returned the gesture.

* * *

Iruka shook himself out of his memories. He had to keep on working if he wanted to get home early. He stretched his arms and grabbed a pencil. He still had to go to the specialty shop downtown later to pick up the present for his lover. He grabbed a folder from the pile and started to read its contents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke quickly made his way back to the training grounds. He had to get back before Sakura found out he had chased after their teammate and teacher. For some odd reason, he didn't want this to be discovered by the pink-haired kunoichi. He was sure it wasn't because he feared that the girl would be hurt. A 'cold-hearted bastard', as Naruto called him, couldn't care less about such trifle matters.

So, no. It couldn't be that.

He surmised that he was afraid of her drawing wrong conclusions; therefore leading her to make wrong, ruinous and more often than not, careless and unpredictable actions.

Wait. Stop right there.

What wrong conclusions? Were there any to draw, to begin with? Sasuke slowly analyzed himself. Why was he so uptight, so tense and defensive all of a sudden? Being a genius, he had known it was triggered by the events of _that_ day. Yes, that fateful day when he saw his rival in a whole new light. And it was followed-up by yesterday's unexpected visit, spar, and date.

Sasuke almost missed the next branch.

_D-date? It was nothing like that!_

They were just friends, eating after a good workout! Besides, they were teammates. It was to help them bond more, for the sake of their teamwork. And they, being rivals and all that, needed to work on it a lot. They couldn't go on fighting about the smallest things all the time. It was immature and unbecoming of shinobis like them.

To Sasuke's mind, even his own reasoning was lame. It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself, dammit! And that could only mean that he was in denial.

Of course, to be in such a state, something had to be denied: something that a part of him did not want to acknowledge. Something that he unconsciously wanted to shield himself from.

What was he so afraid of, anyway?

His thoughts were, again, abruptly cut off as he reached the end of the clearing. And he watched with morbid fascination as Sakura tried to desperately fight off his chakra-enforced bunshin. He snorted. If she couldn't even get past a clone in a training session, how was she going to survive in a real mission?

But he sighed.

It wouldn't do for his team to have such a liability. He had to do something to lessen his team's weakness. He was an avenger. And yes, he shouldn't care. But if he really wanted to be strong to defeat his bastard of a brother, he had to go through certain stages. Promotions, if you will. And right now, his role was to be a part of Team Seven and do everything in his power for the cell to not only function properly, but to be the best among its peers.

* * *

Sakura was really doing her best against Sasuke, but it seemed she couldn't even land a decent blow on him. He was always dodging, always countering, always too fast for her. She gritted her teeth in frustration. Her weakness was manifesting itself to her, mocking her in the most humiliating way possible. She didn't mind losing to Sasuke-kun, but to lose so miserably is another thing altogether.

What was worse, Sasuke just stood there, not even breaking a sweat while she had to summon every ounce of energy out of her body just to keep up with him. And she couldn't even do it. She charged one more time, and was stunned that the boy didn't even try to evade the punch. Even through her surprise, her fist still connected to his face. She panicked. What if she bruised his wonderful face? Would he be angry? Dread settled in her stomach as she watched Sasuke slam into a tree.

But worst of all was the fact that Sasuke-kun disappeared in a cloud of smoke upon contact with the said tree.

_I can't believe it! All this time…_

She felt herself crumple to the ground in exhaustion.

_All this time, I was fighting a clone! A clone…_

Tears traced paths down her face, a sign of her helplessness against her pathetic state.

Sasuke jumped down from the same tree and made his way to her slumped form.

"Sakura," she didn't—couldn't look at him.

"Get up."

She did, but with a bowed head, sobs wracking her body slightly.

"I want you to run around Konoha ten times a day for your own personal training. Do tree-punching exercises everyday as well as fifty push-ups and sit-ups. But for now, go home and rest."

That said, the Uchiha walked away.

His words shook her out of her stupor. Sakura processed what he said and smiled through her tears. She was a smart girl. Smart enough to deduce that Sasuke probably said that to help her grow stronger; and to some extent, maybe even to comfort her.

With renewed determination, she immediately set for home to do exactly as Sasuke-kun said.

* * *

Iruka teleported himself inside the bedroom. He hid the well-wrapped present and removed his chuunin vest. Noticing that his throat was parched, he made his way to the kitchen. However, to get to that part of the house, he had to pass by the living room. He was surprised, to say the least, to see his two favorite people in the world sprawled on the sofa bed, apparently in deep sleep.

He frowned. They should have noticed his presence by now, but they remained as they were, even snoring occasionally. This couldn't happen unless they were dog tired. And judging from their appearance, they did a lot of hard work. Both had aprons on, but Naruto had more evidence of working in the kitchen. The boy's hair was actually covered by a thin film of flour. He even had smudges of butter and caramel on his face, not to mention some kind of sauce and oil on the apron itself. He held a wooden spatula in his right hand. Kakashi, on the other hand, was covered from head to toe with dust. But strangely, he also had a bit of flour on him. He snickered. Knowing him, Naruto probably kicked him out of the kitchen. The jounin held a multi-colored feather duster. He chuckled at the sight. They were so not presentable, but the picture they made was so cute! Well, in a family sort of way. Naruto was practically using the jounin's stomach as a pillow.

Iruka tiptoed back to the bedroom and got his camera from a cabinet. He then returned to the living room. Carefully choosing his position, he focused the lens on the unsuspecting pair and snapped away. However, on his fifth shot, he found himself camera-less. That was probably because Kakashi had them way out of his reach. The annoying clicking sounds and the bright flashing lights brought him out to reality, waking him up quite effectively. He raised an eyebrow.

"And this is for…?"

Iruka grinned sheepishly.

"Uhm… for my super special personal photo album?" He grinned hopefully.

"Just make sure it stays hidden…"

The chuunin smirked, "Are you kidding? Of course I'll keep it away! Do you think I would want anyone to steal you from me, considering your face is in it?"

It was the jounin's turn to smirk. "Why, do you think I would let anyone do that in the first place?"

Kakashi was about to grab him when Iruka scrunched up his nose and brought his hands up. "You're filthy."

Knowing how much of a neat freak his lover was, Kakashi grinned evilly and ignored the vehement protests. He swiftly nabbed the dolphin and landed one of his naughtier kisses.

"**EEEEEWWWWW!"**

The couple turned to see Naruto's face turn into an interesting shade of green.

Instantly going into mother hen mode, Iruka disentangled himself and rushed to Naruto's side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you sick? Oh, God! Naruto, breathe!"

When he finally got his bearings, the blond burst out, "Sensei, just don't do that! It's disgusting!"

The concerned face drooped into a sad and hurt expression. Seeing this, the genin immediately launched into explanations.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I…" Naruto faltered, "I don't know exactly… I haven't experienced it before, being an orphan and all… But seeing you guys like that was disgusting in an 'oh-my-god-my-parents-are-kissing' kind of way…"

Iruka's eyes watered a bit. _He considers me—no, **us** as parents…_

"B-but don't worry, I'll get used to it… I hope…"

Iruka's expression lifted into a warm understanding smile. His eyes were unnaturally shiny, though. "Oh, Naruto…"

The boy relaxed as his favorite teacher hugged him. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled away.

"I think I better go. You guys probably need more 'alone time'."

When he reached the front door, he turned to his teachers, "Oh, and by the way, I hope you like my gift… Bye!"

With a final wave, he closed the door, leaving the adults behind.

The jounin was at Iruka's side in an instant. "Now," he breathed, "where were we?"

"Stop it, 'Kashi! You stink!"

At the exclamation, Kakashi's grin widened. He rubbed his dusty face on his dolphin's, irritating the chuunin even more.

"**HATAKE KAKASHI!"

* * *

After cleaning up, the pair sat down to dinner.**

The round glass table was set beautifully. It was amusing, the way that everything came in pairs—the forks, knives, dessert spoons, wineglasses, plates, candles, table napkins and cushioned chairs; that is, except for the three roses in a crystal vase acting as a centerpiece. The roses each had different hues: one pink, one blue and one orange. Oddly enough, even if the three colors clashed horribly, they seemed to complement each other as well. Iruka smiled. It seemed Kakashi did quite a good job.

The jounin fetched the food from the kitchen, and Iruka admired the masterpiece made by his favorite student's hands. The food was outstandingly presentable, with parsley and other decorative vegetables spread around the serving plate. The noodles were at the center, the white sauce making a spiral image on it. The seasoning was spread evenly. He had no doubts that it would taste as good as it looked.

It was Fettuccini Alfredo, Uzumaki style. No wonder there were no chopsticks.

With a mumbled "Itadakimasu," they started to tuck in.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he had his first taste of the 'excellent cooking' he had always heard about from Iruka. He had absolutely no idea it would be like this! It was Earth, it was Heaven, it was everything and nothing he knew and expected.

It truly redefined fine dining.

He turned to Iruka. "Why are you laughing at me?"

At that, Iruka laughed harder. Kakashi frowned. "What?"

"Y-you had this funny expression on your face… It's the first time you ate something as good as this, ne?" Iruka asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Hmm," he agreed, "I believed he was good, but I never knew he was _this_ good. His skill can be useful in future missions."

They supped in comfortable silence, enjoying the wonderful food and taking in the romantic ambiance offered by the simple yet elegant candlelit dinner.

When the time for dessert came, Kakashi brought the cake out with another unholy grin. Iruka saw this.

"Oh, no… Nononono…."

Kakashi said nothing. He placed the cake on the table and got some icing using his index finger. He slowly brought the said finger to his mouth and sucked on it, his stare never leaving the chuunin.

Iruka gulped. "N-no way…"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"L-let's take this to the bedroom… L-leave it. I'm n-not defiling Naruto's cake."

"You're such a spoilsport."

* * *

A/N: **BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!** Sorry for the long wait. I worked extra hard to make this chapter longer, so I pretty much think it's worth it… Anyways, leave your reviews so I know how to make it all better. **And again, those who want to get the version of the chapter with the lime, just visit my profile page and click the link!

* * *

**

Replies:

Yaoilover S: Yup, he's jealous alright… And just to clarify, Naruto's 'mission' is to cook his teachers' third monthsary dinner… Sorry if I was confusing. Hehe. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well. _Chibi hugs Yaoilover S._

koolanimefreek: Yup! You nailed it! And yeah, most people wouldn't think that… But in this fic, I wanted to bring out a new personality of Naruto without deviating too far away from his original characterization… And yeah, Sasuke is so damned jealous, but of course, he still doesn't get it. He is a lot closer, though. That's what he gets for sitting around, isolating himself from everyone and quietly dreaming of the day when he finally gets to shout, "**DIE, ITACHI!**" Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

Puchu-chan: Glad to hear you have auto-life… Thanks for the review! And yeah… What you said sounded kinda ecchi… O.o It was scary, actually… _Chibi shivers._ Thanks for the continued support, and I really hope you liked this. See you in the next chapter!

silent laugh: That's funny! Though, the only ones molesting each other are the senseis themselves… Oh God! What kind of examples are they to the children? _Chibi pauses for dramatic effect._ **GOOD ONES! MWAHAHAHAHA!** And Naruto goes kitchen god because I made him to be an obsessive compulsive cook: one that has absolutely no patience in teaching take-out guys like Kakashi how to cook. Hehe. And yeah, I got high again… Sugar… Yummy sugar…

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! It was one of my brighter ideas… I hope you also liked this chapter!

Deepseadolphin11: Yup! More Kakashi goodness in this chapter… And about Sasuke's jealousy and telling Sakura off, don't fret. It will come in the future.. Just you wait. I hope you also liked this chappie!

kawaii kitsune-kun: Argh! _Chibi shields her eyes._ I am powerless against puppy-dog eyes! Waaaahhh… I'm sorry if it's only KakaIru goodness as of now… The SasuNaru goodness will come, but a lot, and I mean **A LOT**, is going to happen first… Gomen ne… _Chibi runs off, crying._

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: _Chibi hands Jewelclaw Lady of Wind a glass of water._ That should stop the choking… Careful now… I can't have a reviewer choke to death! I need you! I'm glad that you're interested in the development of my story, so I'll do my best not to disappoint you! Keep on reading, and thanks for the review!

YoungSasuke: **I AGREE WHOLEHEARTEDLY!** _Chibi raises banners and throws confetti around._ Thanks for the review!

insanechildfanfic: Thank you! And I hope that you liked this chapter as well…

Smoking Panda: Thank you! And here's more for you!

garu-daisuki: You're right about that. It was short because I had a ton of things to do for school, and yeah, I got a bit lazy to add anything more. About my obsessive compulsive ways, yes, I did notice it, but as I said, I was too busy to stress over it… It's fixed now, though… Thanks for the review!

starry096: Thank you! Here's an update! Tell me what you think, okay?

MalletWielderofDoom: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it… And as you know by now, he had planned for something more, much much more… Just tell me if you want to get the whole score… Hehehe… And I'm sorry for the wait… Just… keep the mallet away… _Chibi takes refuge behind a refrigerator._

HimitsuXHimitsu: In the previous chapter, no… But in this one… yup! No questions about it. Let me know if you want the other version… Thanks for the review!

izumi: Uhm, yeah! Aside from the cake, their anniversary dinner, too… Kakashi had to trick Naruto to get the blond to do his wonderful cooking, though… Thanks for the review! I hope you'll keep on reading!

Shades Of Hades: I just told you what happened… I dowanna die yet… Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter…

Tokugawa Blitzer: Thanks for the review! I hope I didn't disappoint you…

Spirit of the Moon: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next installment! See you in the next chapter, hopefully…

nitaice: You got that right… You're actually one of my more insightful reviewers… Thanks for the review!

Clow Angel: I'm sorry if it was short… I had a lot of schoolwork at that time, apart from a tad bit of laziness… Sorry! I made up for it, though… This chapter is a lot longer than the previous one… Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was as enjoyable…

Riekoish: Stop! I'm getting dizzy! And no, they're not getting married. I don't think it's allowed in Konoha… But hey, that doesn't stop Kakashi and Iruka from loving each other, ne? Thanks for the review!

n/a: Thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you liked my story. I just hope you liked this chapter as well.

yamiskoi: Oh my gosh! You actually reviewed everything! Thanks for that! I'm glad that you liked the story. I also appreciate the time and effort for posting your thoughts on the individual chapters for me to read. And here's an update for you! I hope you also liked it… See you in the next chapter! _Chibi hugs yamiskoi._

Yuen-chan: _Chibi hugs Yuen-chan back._ And they did exactly that… Though Naruto was the only one who had any work done in the kitchen… Oh my… Kakashi is such a hentai, ne? But well, we wouldn't have him any other way… Until next time!

tins: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Here's an update… Tell me what you think okay?

chaosharmony: Argh! _Chibi shields her eyes again._ As I've told kawaii kitsune-kun, I am powerless against puppy-dog eyes… So here's an update. And don't worry, there's no way I'm gonna let this baby die. _Chibi grins._ Thanks for the review!

DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA: I'm glad you're looking forward to know what happens next! Thanks a bunch for the review! I hope that this chapter is up to standard…

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thank you so much for the review! I'm pleased to know that you like my story… I hope you liked this chapter as well…

The Spore Whore: ME! Updated, just now! Hehe. I hope you liked this… Thanks for the review!


	7. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I own—mmpphh! _Sasuke happily bandages chibi's mouth.

* * *

_

A/N: _Chibi rips off the bandages covering her mouth, careful not to jar her injuries._ **SASUKE—TEMEE! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR TRIPPING ME OVER THE WINDOW! I FELL FROM THE SECOND FLOOR, DAMMIT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT WAS DAMNED PAINFUL! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPERIENCE IT FIRST-HAND, HUH?** _Chibi stops and calms down._ Many thanks to Yohko no Gothika for tending to my wounds… The extra bandages will help, thank you very much… Hmm… I think I should have Gaara come over and use them on Naruto… _Chibi grins evilly. Sasuke's eyes bulge._ Or maybe Neji… I don't know… (Sasuke: O.o Y-you wouldn't…) _Chibi's grin widens._ **IN THIS FANFIC, I AM GOD! MWAHAHAHAHA! **_Sasuke blanches.

* * *

_

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 7: One Step Closer

* * *

Soon after Sakura left, the Uchiha came out of hiding and started to train on his own. Facing an imaginary foe, he fought with all his might, never missing a beat. He blocked blows and gave back a fair share of them with the calm visage and grace of a cold-blooded assassin.

His mind, however, was devoid of such order and precision. He resumed thinking about the things that continued to plague him, irritated that he was always interrupted. So far, he knew and acknowledged that his odd behavior, lack of understanding and wayward thoughts in the past couple of days were based on none other than his own teammate; and it bothered him to some extent.

He saw the loneliness and anguish: the hurt he himself experienced, in the least likely of people. Naruto was never meant to feel those things on that level. It just didn't fit his persona at all.

_And why?_

_What was it for?_

If he hadn't stumbled upon him the other day, he would never have known in the first place. He momentarily wondered how long it had been going on. Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't find out anytime soon.

But the fact remains that it was there, and he wanted it to go away.

He was a stranger to this feeling of protectiveness over someone. He had been, after all, alone for a few years now. Itachi made sure of that.

White hot rage coursed through him at the sudden flood of memories: of blood, sin and death under the fullness of the red moon. Of emptiness and betrayal. Of piercing agony and blind fury.

Sasuke unknowingly backed up against a tree, forced to sit as the hard surface prevented him from going any further. Physical and emotional exhaustion caught up with him, and he could do nothing but surrender to the darkness as his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms, popping some stiff joints. Although he had a good rest, some of his limbs felt like they were on pins and needles. His back muscles were sure to have slight pains come nighttime. Kakashi's sofa bed wasn't exactly the most comfortable piece of furniture to fall asleep in. He cricked his neck and was satisfied with a series of soft sounds that indicated stress being released. He sighed.

_Nothing like a productive day in the kitchen…_

A small smile graced his features, and he remembered the love he saw dancing in the eyes of his mentors. He was glad they found each other.

_Kami-sama knows they deserve it._

The genin walked aimlessly about Konoha, keeping all those happy thoughts in focus.

"_This day isn't so bad,"_ he said to himself.

Seemingly wanting to prove him wrong, snippets of street conversations made their way through the slightly humid air, making sure the blond heard them.

"…. the Kyuubi brat…."

"A filthy animal, that one…"

"Why does Hokage-sama even let _scum like that_ live here?"

"The question is, _why he_ _even_ _lets it live…_"

A series of cruel laughter, a barrage of malicious sneers.

Slowly yet surely, the smile on the child's face became strained; but years of practice prevented others from detecting it. If anything, he had mastered this technique.

How could he not, when he had been doing it all his damned life?

Skipping childishly for effect, Naruto headed for the only place he was free of the mask; the only place where he felt safe; the only place that comforted him, even if he was all on his own: his sanctuary.

* * *

Sasuke blinked off the sleepiness from his eyes, his need for food rousing him from the clutches of slumber. He got up and walked towards the more civilized parts of the village, deciding to eat at the first restaurant he came across.

It so happened that Ichiraku was closest to his location. He entered the shop and immediately ordered a large bowl of shrimp ramen. As soon as it was served, he chowed it down, memories of his last meal there assaulting his mind.

* * *

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, who was enthusiastically ordering his favorite food. His lips twitched slightly. That energy, that simple happiness belonged to the blond. This was how things should be.

Naruto practically inhaled his food, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was it really that good? He picked at his ramen and took his first bite. Hm. It wasn't bad, for such unhealthy food. He ate slowly, glancing every now and then at his companion. He brooded over the fact that he invited Naruto to eat out at the latter's favorite restaurant. His train of thought pulled on the brakes as he watched how bowl after bowl of the substance disappeared in the bottomless pit that was Naruto's stomach.

Soon, the blond was sated, and the bill promptly arrived. Sasuke felt a twitch coming at his eye. It was a good thing he had a lot of money on him that day.

_What the hell possessed me to treat the ramen addict?_

He should've known better, really. But as they exited the shop, he snuck a peek at his teammate. What he saw almost caught him off-guard. Naruto was beside him, looking up at the star-studded sky, a faint and content smile on his face. Finally, a smile that reached those sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke smiled slightly.

_It was worth it, after all.

* * *

_

He had fun; perhaps more than what he thought he should have had.

Chewing the last bits of his meal contemplatatively, the Uchiha heir finally decided to be honest with himself. It was about time he admitted that he cared more about the blond idiot than necessary: more than a teammate, perhaps as a best friend? Or maybe something more? He left all the possibilities open.

He downed a glass of water. Breathing deeply, he felt oddly refreshed.

He paid for his meal and left the restaurant.

* * *

Sasuke almost jumped back in the shop as soon as he got out. His ninja instincts kicked in involuntarily, warning him of someone or something moving in his direction at a very high speed. He decided to stay clear of it, moving up a shady tree across Ichiraku's. As soon as he did, a familiar orange blur swept by, startling him.

Sasuke felt compelled to follow; and he did, surprised that they ended up at the top of Yondaime's carved head. He just stood there, unable to discern whether or not the other noticed his presence.

Naruto laid there, nestled between locks of the Fourth's hair, looking like he was at home in the rocky spikes.

There was an air of melancholy about the boy, but Sasuke wasn't surprised anymore. And yet, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of wrongness that came with it.

A cluster of clouds obstructed the rays of the afternoon sun.

He briefly wondered if he should make his presence known or not.

He heard Naruto sigh with such sadness. Sasuke came to a decision.

"Oi."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at his rival.

"Hmm," the blond replied.

The sharingan-user settled beside the fox-boy looking cool and collected; how very unlike his feelings inside.

_What was he supposed to say?_

_Was he even supposed to do anything?_

The silence stretched on.

He couldn't stand it; it was so ironic! On any other circumstance, anybody would have asked for this blissful sound of nothing from the loud genin. But now… Seeing him like this…

"What brings you here?"

Sasuke blinked at that, but answered anyway.

"Hn."

Silence again.

Then, a chuckle. "I thought so…" he went on, "I'm watching the clouds… Damn Shikamaru's rubbing off on me… I just hope I won't become as lazy as that bum." He laughed half-heartedly. "It wouldn't hurt to be a genius, though…"

Sasuke just stared at him. The blond was obviously covering up his pain. He said nothing and laid beside his teammate, mimicking the other's position.

For a long time, they just stayed that way: content in the peacefulness of the moment, finding comfort in the unspoken words of support offered by the other. It wasn't until the sun had completely disappeared from the horizon that Naruto spoke up.

"A-anou sa…" he seemed to struggle with what he has to say. Sasuke decided to help him relax a bit.

"Nande, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto huffed indignantly at that. "Stop calling me that, Bastard!"

Sasuke almost grinned. He had predicted his teammate's sentence down to the last word. But he wasn't ready for the sight that met him.

He looked up and found a pair of warm cerulean eyes mirroring genuine gratitude and a faint hint of happiness. Words, at that moment, were unnecessary.

It was only the second time he ever saw his companion like that. He thought nothing of his previous actions: his body moved on its own. He hadn't planned any of it at all.

But still, he couldn't help but feel all warm and fluttery inside; subjected to the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Deep in his heart, Sasuke hoped to see it again.

* * *

Naruto leapt nimbly over Konoha's rooftops, careful not to disturb anyone as he made his way home. He felt light and unburdened, free of the shackles attached to the Kyuubi's name.

He reached his destination, and climbed through the open window of his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and crowned his head with the usual walrus cap. He felt like an innocent carefree child, jumping on the bed in an attempt to disperse his excess energy. He hadn't felt so… happy in a long time.

Finally exhausted, he settled down and hugged his pillow, squeezing it for all he was worth. His giddiness dissipated and was slowly replaced by drowsiness; his last thoughts for the night circling on a dark, brooding teammate who managed to make him smile that day.

_Sasuke…_

_Thank you…_

And for the first time in years, Naruto slept with peace in his mind and renewed hopes in his heart.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I'm really really sorry for the lateness… I was very busy in school and I got sidetracked by a huge wall of writer's block… It's gone now, though….

By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I wrote most of this chapter on orange post-its! BWAHAHAHAHA! I am so insane… I swear, a part of my wall was full of them! I'm lucky I didn't lose any page… Else this would've been even more delayed…

Saa, I have to go… I still have a long French dialogue to construct… I hope my professor likes it… Wish me luck!

Until the next chapter!

* * *

Replies:

Riekoish: Gomen for making you wait so long…. It's here now, though… Thank you so much for the review… I really appreciate it!

kawaii kitsune-kun: _Chibi shields her eyes again._ Here! Here's the SasuNaru you extorted-er-requested from me! I'm sorry that I took a very long time, though… Hug! _Chibi hugs kawaii kitsune-kun._

Deepseadolphin11: Thank you for the plushies…. And the cookies… And the review… I love you for giving them to me! I was still hit by writer's block, though… Hehehe… _Chibi glomps Deepseadolphin11._

koolanimefreek: Thanks so much for the review! Here's the promised Sasuke-analysis… Hence the name of the chapter… Still too slow? Gomen for that… I still have a lot to build up… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

DeathAngel-Lavenda: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it! So, here's more for you!

kiaska: Thanks! I hope you liked the other chapter 6… _Chibi grins._

I-Shave-Clowns: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… _Chibi grins evilly._ Thanks for the review!

quaebah24: I'm sorry… Hehehe…. Here's some SasuNaru… But it will take some more time before they get all cozy, though… Thanks for the review!

tins: Here's some of the cake Naruto baked… (I stole some when Kakashi and Iruka weren't looking. _Chibi snickers._) It's a coffee crunch! Enjoy! _Chibi gives huge slice to tins._

Raphael Argai Thanatos: Here's the promised treat! I hope you liked it… There's more in the future, so don't despair! Thanks for reviewing!

silent laugh: Soooooo…. Did you get it? Ehehehe… I hope you liked the uncut version of chapter 6…. _Chibi grins._

Momochi Zabusa: Kyaaaa! Thanks for the plushie! _Chibi hugs plushie._ And the review, too! And don't worry, no offense was taken… I respect your opinion. Thanks again for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well…

Hitokiri-Kitsune: Thank you! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you'll like it as much as you did the others… _Chibi hugs Hitokiri-Kitsune._

YoungSasuke: _Chibi rolls over the floor laughing._ That is so cute. Just be more careful next time so you won't kill so many, ne? Thanks for the review!

twisted-sheets: Yea, thanks… Love you too… BUT NEVER IN THAT WAY… Hehehe. See you around!

Bunch-o-Nuts: Thanks for reviewing! I think your other reviews didn't show up because that part of ffnet was down at the time… But it's ok… As long as you enjoyed reading the fic, it's fine… And no, they weren't lovers then… I'll explain later. _Chibi winks._ Here's an update! I hope you liked it…

Puchu-chan: Hey! It's me again! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it… _Chibi hugs Puchu-chan._

SiriusMoonPuppy: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Here's another installment! Hope you liked it too!

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well… Sorry if it was late…

SpiritsFlame: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this… Still, I hope you enjoyed this! _Chibi hugs SpiritsFlame._

yamiskoi: Uhm… I'll think about it… No promises, though. _Chibi grins._ Well, here's an update! Enjoy!

snow887: I hope you received it… Happy reading!

oneechan-netta: Yes, Sasuke will know about it… But that's gonna be a loooooong time from now… Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

melmit: Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad you liked him that way… Here's more, enjoy!

FluffyDolphin: I'm happy that you like the fic! For me, a writer's joy is that at least one person enjoys his/her work… Arigato! Here's more! I hope you like this too. _Chibi hugs FluffyDolphin._

Smoking Panda: Sorry for making you wait… But I do hope you liked this chappie! _Chibi glomps Smoking Panda._

Nanashi Ni: You melt my heart. _Chibi cries._ Thank you so much! I'm just happy that you're enjoying this… Here's more for you! _Chibi hugs Nanashi Ni and offers a slice of Naruto's special chocolate cake._

kkkkkkkkkkkk: Thank you for the substantial review! And yeah, I pretty much think you're right about that… Thanks again, and I hope you liked this chapter!

Yohko no Gothika: Waaaaaaaiiiii! _Chibi glomps Yohko no Gothika._ Thanks for everything. Really. I hope you liked this chapter!

solarsenshi: Your wish is my command! _Heart._

Yuen-chan: Ehehehe… I hope you liked this chappie!

Trek: Uhm… The cake? It was pretty much safe… _Chibi grins._ Thanks for the review!

The8thSin: Thank you! I'm flattered you think so… Don't worry, I'll do my best not to disappoint you… Sorry for the long wait, though. I hope I'm up to standard!

Princess Kitana: Hi! Ehehehe… I think you've read it… Sorry to disappoint, but the cake was safe… I hope you liked this! See ya around…

iyfanatic: Yeah! I think so, too! Thanks for the review! Here's an update for you…

Cyndi1: Thank you! Here's the update! I hope you'll like it as well.

Fel555: Don't worry about it, I'll think of something for her…. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too.

Baka Manuke: I'm glad you found that funny… That's one of my greater ideas… Hehehe… _Chibi helps Baka Manuke up from the floor._ Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	8. The Beginnings of Possessiveness

Disclaimer: _Chibi writes **"I own Naruto" **on a piece of paper. A kunai with an exploding tag pinned said paper to the table. Chibi gasps in horror then grabs the kunai (with everything attached to it… yes, including the table) and hurls it from the balcony. An explosion shortly followed.

* * *

_

A/N: **SASUKE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EXPLODING TAGS IN THE HOUSE? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT TABLE, TEMEE!** _Chibi sighs._ That bastard… Grrr. He doesn't even know how to follow house rules….

Anyway, here's chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews… You keep me writing! I love you guys so much…. But hey, enough of the sappiness and on to the fic!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginnings of Possessiveness

* * *

"We have a D-class mission today."

Disbelief and annoyance met the announcement.

Sakura sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Our furry little friend ran away again…."

"**WHAT!"**

Naruto was obviously sick of playing hide and seek with the blasted animal. And no, he didn't hate the cat. He was irritated at the fact that he was doing another low-level mission that didn't exploit his fighting prowess. And to have this mission _again_? His career path was practically going in circles. And so, he stomped up to the jounin instructor.

"Sensei, we need to talk."

His tone of voice left no room for arguments, and Kakashi wisely followed the boy. While walking, the older man tried to break the tense atmosphere.

"Oi, thanks for yesterday."

If one listened closely enough, one could have heard the cogs and gears shift in Naruto's head. The blond stopped and slowly turned towards his teacher, his face a picture of pure mischief and self-assured victory. The gray-haired man started to sweat. The vulpine grin was just too intense to ignore.

_What now?_

The jounin hastily constructed make-shift plans for both escape and damage control, should there be any need for them.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei…" Ah, a voice dripping with what seemed like honey. Kakashi was instantly broken out of his paranoid preparations.

"You owe me big time, don't you?"

_He knew it! He just knew it…_

"Hmm… Maybe..." He made sure his voice sounded nonchalant.

Expectant silence stretched on.

And then, "We'll talk about this later… For now, finish the mission."

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It couldn't be helped. He was on the losing side from the very beginning.

Naruto's grin only widened; if that was even possible.

* * *

Team Seven was staking out in the forest, looking for any sign of their target. They prepared small traps and trip wires here and there to aid them in the search. Sasuke sat on a high branch and scanned the area.

_Nothing here…_

He wanted to focus on the task at hand, but there was a nagging feeling of unrest in his gut. He just couldn't stop feeling bothered.

_Kakashi dragged Naruto off again. What for? It seems he's been doing that a lot lately…_

Sasuke conveniently forgot that it was Naruto who dragged the other off this time.

_What the hell were they talking about? What happened yesterday? Why was Kakashi thanking him?_

More questions plagued the young Uchiha's mind. He had heard every word. Apparently, the two didn't go off that far. And who knew Sasuke would use his shinobi techniques to eavesdrop on a conversation that seemed so unimportant?

Sasuke descended from his perch and hid behind another tree. He knew Naruto and Sakura were just behind him. The team had successfully located the cat.

A light buzz sounded in his ear.

"How far are you from the target?" Kakashi's voice queried.

He felt resentment course through him, but he quelled it. To accomplish the mission is the top priority.

"Five meters… I'm ready anytime," Sasuke answered quietly.

"Me too," two voices echoed.

"**Go!"** The signal was given.

The three genin lunged at the target, Naruto giving out a battle cry.

"Gotcha!" the hyperactive blond caught the cat in his arms.

Kakashi appeared. "Good job, you three. Now let's head back."

Naruto stared long and hard at his sensei. Kakashi caught the look and sighed. "I'm gonna go ahead to file the mission report. You guys catch up, okay?" With a soft poof and some smoke, he vanished.

None of these escaped the watchful eyes of the Uchiha.

* * *

Iruka sat on his desk, classifying the missions and filing the accomplished reports. He came across a C-rank mission and smiled, remembering the events earlier.

* * *

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of his working area. Iruka blinked and noticed a folder in his hand.

"You're submitting the report early. This is a surprise…"

"Actually, I only used it as an excuse."

"Eh?" Iruka looked at the jounin, totally clueless.

"Naruto would probably be yelling about a higher-ranking mission later…"

The chuunin sighed. Naruto was just so… well… Naruto.

Kakashi's hand stroked the dolphin's face. "I need a favor…"

Iruka was blushing. How cute. "'Kashi! I'm working!"

The scarecrow smirked beneath his mask. "Ah, what's this? My sweet little Iruka's having naughty thoughts!" Iruka's blush went from pink to outright red.

"Hmm," Kakashi went into a thoughtful stance, "I would have liked to ask for something like that, but there's something else…"

At this, the academy teacher snapped out of his embarrassment. His curiosity always won out.

"Could you allow them just a teeny-weeny C-rank mission?"

"…"

"…"

"**YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"**

The masked nin was covering his ears. It would be a shame if an elite jounin like himself wasn't able to foresee that assault. And as always, Kakashi never failed to meet people's expectations.

A chuckle came from the doorway. The pair turned to behold the Sandaime Hokage making his way to their location.

"Hokage-sama," the two acknowledged their superior.

"What seems to be the problem, Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

Of course, they told the Hokage; and with much thought, he agreed to Kakashi's request. Iruka was floored to say the least. They were still children!

But they were shinobis, too… As his lover pointed out.

He smiled faintly and went back to segregating the scrolls on his desk. That fact still wouldn't stop him from worrying, though. He sighed.

"Don't worry too much, Iruka. I'm sure they'll come home safe. I have faith in their abilities."

Iruka turned to his right and regarded the wizened old man. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

_I just hope everything will be okay… I have this weird feeling…_

Iruka went back to his work without another word.

* * *

The Third took his hat off and placed it on a table. He sighed, as many have been doing so lately. He suddenly looked haggard; as though his age was finally catching up to him.

The afternoon sun filtered through his window, and he felt compelled to look out to the village he had sworn to protect. It was peaceful, their village was. Well, as peaceful as a shinobi village could get, that is.

It had been what, twelve years? Yes. Twelve years since the last catastrophe it suffered.

His gaze landed on the famed mountain ranges and focused on his late successor. His lips lifted, caught between an amused smile and a sad one.

"You would've been proud of him."

* * *

"**NO, NO, NO! No, thank you! I want a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"** the Number One Loudmouth of Konoha was pissed at the prospect of having a baby-sitting mission.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie! Everyone has to work their way up!" Iruka yelled back. In a slightly calmer voice, he continued, "And besides, you're in no position to demand such a thing."

Sarutobi tried to keep a straight face while explaining the ranks and distributions of duties in the ways of the shinobi. It was always amusing to watch how Naruto reacted to everything.

_They're so much alike…_

He finally finished his speech with, "You just recently became genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you."

"Hmm… Last night I had pork ramen… I think miso would be good for…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Hey, listen!" Iruka reprimanded him.

Sandaime smiled to himself. It was obvious that Iruka cared so much about the boy.

"I apologize…" Kakashi was playing into his role quite nicely.

"Sheesh! All you do is give those lectures! But you know what? **_I'm not the same trouble-making brat you still think I am!_**"

With that, Naruto turned his back on the Hokage and his Academy sensei, only to face Kakashi and glare at him.

Sarutobi caught Iruka's eyes. _It's time._

After hearing what Naruto had to say, he was sure that the overprotective sensei had finally agreed with his decision.

* * *

Sarutobi's smile never wavered. He repeated his words.

"You would've been proud of him…"

* * *

Sasuke was relieved that they were allowed to have that mission; even if it was for that senile old man who dared to call _his_ Naruto super stupid.

_I'm the only one allowed to call him names like that!_

Sasuke didn't bother to analyze whatever it was he was on about.

* * *

"Okay, if you want it that much. I'm giving you a C-rank mission… That is, to protect a certain individual," the Hokage said.

The blond's face lifted into an excited grin.

"YEAH! Who? A feudal lord? A princess?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, could you come in?"

An old man armed with a bottle of sake entered the room.

"What's this? They're just a bunch of super brats, especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you sure you're a ninja?"

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment. He snapped when he realized the old geezer was talking about him.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Kakashi held on to his student's shoulders. "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!"

* * *

Oh, that's right. Kakashi also crossed the line. He called Naruto an idiot. Sasuke tensed as he remembered that particular scene.

_I'll show him how to place his grubby paws away from my Naruto!_

The genius genin snapped out of it. _What the hell am I thinking?_

He forced himself to pay attention. Naruto was, again, screaming bloody murder at their client for refusing to acknowledge him.

"I said stop, moron," their sensei reprimanded him, making sure he couldn't get to Tazuna.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _He did it again… Kakashi-sensei…_ He growled under his breath.

Sakura noticed this. "Sasuke-kun, daijoubu?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked hurt before flashing a smile. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

The group moved on along the path, Kakashi at the end of the procession.

Naruto lagged a bit to match the older man's pace.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered, discreetly calling the other's attention.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for today!" He quickly hugged the jounin before skipping nearer to his teammates.

Just as fate would have it, Sasuke decided to look back at that precise moment. He almost stopped in shock. Sasuke didn't even break his stride, but Kakashi saw everything clearly.

_Ah, the beginnings of possessiveness._

He grinned under his mask.

* * *

A/N: Heeheehee! Another chapter done! I hope you liked this one… Whew! I really had a lot of things to do in school… Papers, reports, and all that shit… Ah, well. Kakashi's sooooooo cool, ne? (He's my husband, but I happily share him with Iruka. We all get along. XD) He knew it all the while! Sasuke can't get away with following them all over the place without him knowing…

In any case, I hope you had fun in reading this chapter. If you did, you'd be ecstatic to read the next one! I'm not spoiling you, though. Heehee! I'm bursting to tell you all about it! The title is mmmmppphhh…. _Sasuke places a strip of duct tape over chibi's mouth._ (Sasuke: Don't tell them.) MMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!

* * *

Replies:

Cyndi1: Hey! Did you get my email? If you didn't, the link to the uncut version of chapter 6 is in my profile… Heehee… I hope you liked this chapter!

I-Shave-Clowns: Thank you! And I love you for reviewing! _Chibi hugs I-Shave-Clowns._ I hope your pet survives… Heehee!

SilverRhythm: Dude! Thanks for the review! I'm surprised at your reaction, though… I never expected that of you… Heehee… In any case, I'm glad you liked it!

Hitokiri-Kitsune: Waaah! I'm glad I was able to help! Waaaaaahhhh! Thanks for the brownies! I love brownies! _Chibi glomps Hitokiri-Kitsune._ I wuv you!

Princess Kitana: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! Although…. I'm confused… I know who? Who? I'm sorry…. _Chibi sweatdrops._ I forgot…. Gomen….

kawaii kitsune-kun: Thanks…. However…. UWAAAAHHHH! MY EYES! _Chibi fights with determination._ Must…. resist….. puppy eyes…. for the sake of the…. fic….. _Chibi passes out from sheer exhaustion._

Azamiko: Thanks for dropping by! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one too…

SiriusMoonPuppy: Thank you! Don't worry about them! They'll do that! Don't cry…. _Chibi hugs SiriusMoonPuppy._ There, there… Everything will get better, I promise… Heehee!

SpiritsFlame: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think so, thank you…. Sorry for the lateness, though… I hope you liked this too!

maleficus-lupus: Thanks! I'm glad you think so… Heehee! Here's an update for you!

Kin'ni: Thank you for the wonderfully substantial review, I really appreciate it! And I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble… _Chibi smiles sheepishly._ You should've told me…. I could've given you the stuff instead… Heehee! Anyways, I hope you won't ever forget what PRO stands for… _Chibi hugs Kin'ni._

kimmymakoto: Thanks for the review! I joyfully accept your compliments! Heehee! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

iyfanatic: It is, isn't it? _Chibi sighs._ Somethimes I wish I had my own fluffy moments…. Oh, don't we all? Heehee!

Puchu-chan: First of all, thank you! Secondly, don't ever think your life is uninteresting… Everyone's life is interesting! Heehee! And lastly, I hope you liked this! _Chibi grins and hugs Puchu-chan._

Yohko no Gothika: _Chibi salutes Yohko no Gothika, Queen of Writer's Block._ Yes, ma'am! As proof, I present this chapter! Heehee! Thanks for the review! And I really can't thank you enough for the bandages. Really. Heehee! See you in the next chapter!

Trina: Cookies? COOKIES! I love cookies! Thankies! _Chibi glomps Trina._ I'm glad you liked my stories… I'm really flattered, thanks… Heehee! And about the stalking part… Erm, I don't think you have to… I may update late, but I'm just here… _Chibi grins._

jewel: _Chibi does a victory dance._ And another convert has been obtained! _Cue lightning and thunder in background. Chibi laughs evilly._ I'm so glad you liked it! Here's the next one for you! _Chibi hugs jewel._

Mah-Xien: Thanks for reviewing… And don't ever say those things ever again… Anybody can be a great author… The talent is within you, you just have to cultivate it… _Chibi hugs Mah-Xien._ Cheer up, ne? Here's another chapter for you!

Firehedgehog: My pleasure! Thanks for reviewing!

Scarlet-Cresent: Did you like this chapter? Thanks for the review! I'll make sure to replenish my arsenals of words and idioms, so as not to get rusty… Hmmm. This chapter might fill up that void, but I think it opens up a larger one…. Heehee! Sorry about that…. _Chibi hugs Scarlet-Cresent._

jecht-shot: Thank you! I'm glad you notice a lot of things… _Chibi hugs jecht-shot._ Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, but remember, PRO!

jayson: Er… thanks! PRO!

tyra: Thank you! I'm glad you think so… And don't worry about the typos, I understand they can be so troublesome at times… _Chibi grins._

senryu-oniichan: _Chibi glomps oniichan._ ONIICHAN! Thanks for the wonderful review! See ya around! And don't worry too much about the stuff we talked about earlier, just take each day as they come, ne? _Chibi smiles reassuringly._

luinthoniel: Thank you for the review! And yes, it was substantial and constructive… I'm glad you liked it! And believe it or not, we're the same in that aspect… Heehee! See you around! _Chibi hugs luinthoniel._

xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx: Thanks! I'm happy you think so! More of protectiveness and possessiveness next chapter! Heehee! See ya then! _Chibi hugs DOA._

Kurisu-kun: Thank you for sharing your thoughts… I appreciate your honesty… _Chibi smirks._ After all, I belong to a weird organization. _Chibi rolls over the floor, laughing._ Don't feel bad, I was just joking. _Chibi hugs Kurisu-kun._

Lani: Thank you! And yea, you're right, it doesn't stop here… This will go a loooonnnngggg way….

yvette: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And don't worry; as I've told the others, this story is still under construction… It probably will be for a long time… Heehee! _Chibi hugs yvette._

kenkibunny: Thanks, kenkibunny…. Where you get these names, I don't know… _Chibi stops to think._ Wait. I do know where they come from. Just remember everything I taught you, and you should be fine. _Chibi hugs kenkibunny._

gouki: PEEBZ! _Chibi glomps gouki._ Thankies! Uhm… And don't worry, I won't scar you too much! After all, you are now under my great tutelage! Heehee! Training commences when we next see each other. _Chibi grins sadistically._

BD: I'm hurrying! Well, here it is! Heehee! I hope you like this too! Thanks for the review!


	9. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Mphhh hmmph mph mmhmmhmph. _Chibi still has duct tape over her mouth, courtesy of Sasuke in the previous chapter._ (Sasuke: You should know what that means. _Sasuke points to chibi's sentence above._)

* * *

A/N: (Naruto: Eh? 'Nee-chan has duct tape over her mouth… _Naruto removes it carefully._) Thanks, Naru-chan! I wuv you sooooo much! (Naruto: I wuv you too… _Naru-chan takes out a present in orange wrappings._ Happy Birthday, 'Nee-chan!)_Chibi and Naru-chan hug each other. Sasuke activates the sharingan. Chibi gives Sasuke a really evil smile._ Ne, Naru-chan, since it was my birthday a couple of days ago and you just had yours 5 days ago, why don't you call Gaara and Neji? Invite them over for a slumber party… We'll have lots of ice cream, my treat! _Naru-chan jumps for joy and runs to the phone._ (Sasuke: Damn you, bitch.) _Chibi sneers at Sasuke._ Your fault, bastard. 

It's so fun to tease Sasuke! Hmmm…. I should do this more often… _Chibi grins._ Anyways, I'm on a roll! This chapter is extra long… Heehee! Have fun!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 9: Jealousy

* * *

_**No!**_

Sasuke silently screamed as the two unknown shinobi picked Naruto to be their next target.

He had to do _something_!

It was a very good thing he was a born genius, as he pulled out a pair of kunai and intercepted the foreign nins' attack. After pinning the chains securely to a tree, Sasuke launched himself in the air and delivered simultaneous kicks to their heads. The two were stunned. _A kid managed to do that to them?_ But experience taught them not to give in to their surprise. One tried to go for the blond again. The other, for the girl and the old man.

Sasuke's body was in autopilot mode. He moved to save them—Sakura and Tazuna—realizing only at the last second that he had left Naruto to fend for himself. He braced himself for an attack that never came. Kakashi had grabbed the enemy with his right arm. The other guy was already unconscious, carried by his left.

_Hmph. Show-off._

But even if this was Sasuke's opinion of his sensei, he was glad and relieved that the man had come through for them. Naruto was safe. They were safe.

Kakashi apologized to Naruto for not being able to come to his rescue sooner, and complimented Sasuke's work.

"Hey," the dark-haired genin called the attention of his rival. He had to make sure he was okay.

"You alright, scaredy-cat?"

* * *

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately… I got you injured… I didn't think you would freeze like that," the jounin apologized. 

He continued, "Anyway, nice job, Sasuke… Sakura too."

The blond was still in shock.

_I couldn't do anything…_

_It was also his first battle! Wasn't he scared at all?_

_He looks as if nothing happened… Not a speck of dust on him!_

_He even… saved me._

"Hey," a voice startled him out of his thoughts, letting him numbly focus on his teammate.

"You alright, scaredy-cat?"

He couldn't speak. His emotions mixed within him, confusing him as to how to react to that simple question. He loathed himself for freezing up. Guilt ate at him for being a potential liability. He resented his rival for being able to do something he couldn't. He hated him for crushing what was left of his pride. Yet he was thankful to him for saving his life.

He vaguely heard Kakashi corner Tazuna about the current situation and explain how he escaped the earlier attack.

He was drowning in his darkness…

"Hmmm… Maybe this is too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto…"

A bright light shone through the sea of black in Naruto's mind. A fire in his being rekindled as he realized what they were talking about.

He grabbed a kunai from his holster and stabbed his injured left hand.

He didn't register the looks of utter alarm the others had for his unexpected action.

_Why is there so much of a difference?_

_Why am I always… Dammit!_

He didn't want to continue that particular thread of thought. It was painful enough as it was.

_I should be stronger by now…_

He remembered every grueling day he trained so much for. Every jutsu learned. Every exercise completed. Every mission accomplished.

_I'm not going to need saving ever again._

Such a firm stand.

_I'm not going to be afraid and try to run._

Such a determined statement.

_I swear it on this pain in my left hand._

Such a willful spirit.

"With this kunai, I'll protect the old man!" He declared defiantly, "We're continuing the mission!"

He looked at them, as if daring them to go against his decision.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the display. Naruto had grown so much. He felt pride unlike any other, knowing that his charge would someday be as great as, if not greater than his deceased teacher. 

"Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison… But any more and you'll die from blood loss." He crouched before his student, his eye curving in an amused manner as the blond panicked.

"**NOOOOO! THAT'S BAD! I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SAVE ME, SENSEI!"**

"Come here…. Let me see your hand."

Kakashi took the proffered hand. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the cut was already in the process of healing. His surprise did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Anou… Will I be okay, sensei? You're making such a scary face…"

Kakashi took out some bandages and started to wrap the wound.

"Don't worry, you should be fine."

_It must be the power of the Kyuubi…_

It was then that Tazuna finally decided to confess to his dishonesty. However, the gravity of his need had overshadowed his sense of ethics. He forced them to protect him, using his daughter and grandson as weapons for the emotional blackmail.

They continued on their way, riding a boat through the water that separated the islands of Water Country.

Kakashi sighed. From here on they would be facing tougher opponents.

He just didn't know how right he was.

* * *

_I didn't mean to sound like that…_

He had been brooding since they arrived in a safe zone. Uchihas tend to be like that.

Truly, he regretted to call Naruto a scaredy-cat… Especially when he saw the hurt it caused the other boy. But there was no other way! He was never good with these things, even if he was a genius. He wanted to think it was their special language: something that only the two of them could understand, its meaning lost to others.

_Ah, no matter. What's done is done. The dobe bounced right back, anyway…_

Speaking of which, the said dunce inched closer to the sleeping jounin. Probably to try and have his curiosity satisfied. That mask had always annoyed the hell out of Naruto. Sasuke frowned at the sight of the bandaged left hand.

He knew he wasn't supposed to feel angry at Kakashi. The man saved their lives! But he couldn't help it…

Images of Kakashi taking Naruto's hand and bandaging it with _tender loving care_ made his pulse quicken.

He tried to think of other things. He was developing a twitch in his left eye.

He smirked in satisfaction in the knowledge that it was him and Naruto who saved the jounin from being trapped so pitifully in the water prison.

He had been so surprised at the ingenuity of Naruto's quick thinking. Once again, the blond proved his worth to them. Sasuke couldn't be more proud.

However, this led to another memory: the death of Zabusa at the hands of that mysterious hunter nin. Naruto had demanded to know his identity, not caring that the said nin was not an enemy. It puzzled Sasuke to no end how Naruto could care so much about a person who almost killed them all. The loudmouth had protested about how a mere kid not so different from himself managed to kill such a strong person as Zabusa.

At that point, Kakashi had explained about a truth in this world… while putting his hand on Naruto's head and patting it.

Sasuke never missed the slight blush on his teammate's face.

He bristled. Kakashi's hand lingered there more than necessary.

_He could've taken that gloved hand back sooner!_

He frowned as he remembered the event.

And now, he felt like lashing out, as Naruto crawled on top of Kakashi, trying to take the mask off.

_Get off him, Naruto!_

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched, the image before him screamed of wrongness! It would've been better if he were the paralyzed one in that situation!

"…"

Sasuke's face was almost exploding with blood at the less decent thoughts. It was a good thing nobody was paying attention to him. A heavily-blushing Uchiha was just unheard of.

* * *

Sakura quietly sat on the wooden floor, restless at the events that took place just a while ago. Everything was happening fast—way too fast, in her opinion. 

_Sensei still can't move…_

They had faced Zabusa, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was a nukenin, and a strong one at that, if their jounin instructor's current state was any indication.

The two had engaged in an intense battle, with Kakashi winning just barely. It was a good thing that hunter nin came and finished things off.

_At least that Zabusa-guy's already gone… Of course, it was all thanks to Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke and Naruto, too._

The addition of her blond teammate was somewhat forced, but she begrudgingly admitted to herself that Naruto's plan had gotten them out of the pinch. What if he hadn't thought about that particular strategy? She shuddered at the thought. It was not a pretty idea. They would've been cold corpses by now, rotting in dry pools of their own blood.

Sasuke-kun was amazing, of course. Why shouldn't he be? He's a genius. He had executed the plan with as much finesse as expected from a prodigy of his clan.

What she failed to understand, though, was how the two boys worked together at that time; how they understood what was to be done; how they seemed to move and think as one.

But she needn't dwell on that. They were safe. That's all that really matters, right?

She looked at the team. Sasuke was behind her, brooding as usual. Kakashi was still asleep, taking a well-deserved rest from the beating he got earlier. Naruto was—

_What is he doing?_

Naruto was creeping closer to the jounin, hand outstretched to the other's face.

_Ah, I see._

For the longest time, the three genin had been itching to know just what was under the mask. Not that Sasuke would ever admit to that as openly.

She waited with bated breath as the trembling hands moved closer… and closer and—

"**KYAAAA!**" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're awake," Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter just entered the room.

"Idiot, what are you doing! We were so close to seeing his face!" Sakura hissed.

* * *

Kakashi had enough strength to sit up. Something was pestering him. There was a feeling of unease; of something that he should know, yet he didn't. 

_Zabusa!_

He paid no heed to Sakura, who was yelling at Naruto for one thing or another.

_He's still alive. Shit!_

He wasted no time in informing the team about the situation. Shock was apparent in everyone's faces, but he had no doubts it would dissipate soon enough.

The jounin's mind was racing with all the possibilities, until he settled upon the idea of teaching them how to control their chakra. He sighed.

_That is, until I can stand and walk… Maybe tomorrow._

The next day, Team Seven woke up early to receive their training. They walked through the forest and stopped when they came to a portion where the trees were tall enough. He turned to his team.

"Now, I'm going to teach you the tree-climbing exercise."

As expected, all three genin poured all their efforts into the task, especially Sasuke and Naruto. It would be impossible that they wouldn't, not after Kakashi riled them up a little.

He smirked. _A little competition never hurt anyone._

Sakura had completed the challenge first, seeing as she has the most understanding of the concept. Also, compared to the other two, she had the lowest chakra reserves. It would only be fitting that she would have the best control to be able to utilize that small amount of chakra to its fullest potential.

She took a rest and observed the two boys who were still going at it. She seemed to be in awe of their seemingly inexhaustible stamina in the way she was looking at them.

Naruto cursed under his breath when he fell again, and made his way to where Sakura was sitting. The girl looked like she was expecting him to complain and rant away. To be perfectly honest, Kakashi thought the same.

But alas, they had been proven wrong by the Number One Most Surprising Ninja of Konoha. Naruto had actually asked for help.

_He's going to get stronger and stronger…_

Naruto was taking in everything that Sakura was saying, nodding at the right places to indicate that he understood.

_But just how strong?_

The teacher knew the blond had so much chakra potential. It was possible that the said potential was even higher than his own.

_I'm really looking forward to this._

After a while, he took his leave, taking Sakura with him. He knew the missing nins were still recuperating and wouldn't launch an attack so soon. Knowing this, he sent Sakura to protect Tazuna at the bridge. He, on the other hand, had to go and have as must rest as he can. He had to be in shape to be able to protect the team.

He had vowed to himself never to let _that_ incident happen again.

* * *

"You'll catch a cold, sleeping like this." 

That was how Haku met Naruto. They chatted for a while, then the blond helped him get the medicinal plants he was looking for.

"Why are you training?"

"Because I want to be stronger!" was the automatic answer.

The pretty boy giggled. "But you already look plenty strong."

"No!" came the vehement protest. "I want to become even stronger!"

Haku was silent for a short while. "Why is that?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village and make everyone acknowledge my strength! And right now, I need to prove something to someone."

This sparked the other boy's interest. "Is that for someone else, or for yourself?"

The fox-boy looked confused. "Huh?"

Haku giggled. The kid was cute.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he seemed to take offense.

"Do you have someone who is important to you?"

Flashes of Haku's childhood played in his mind. The painful past, the salvation, the promise of a bearable future.

Coming back to reality, he noticed the other boy still didn't get it. He didn't know why he was even doing this.

"When a person has something important to protect, that's when they truly become strong."

He didn't know why he bothered to keep this boy alive.

The blond seemed to understand, looking like he was remembering things.

"Yeah! I understand that very well!"

Haku smiled back. It was then he realized why.

_It's the innocence… The light exuded by that smile. How I wish I could have been…_

He turned to leave.

"You will become strong. Let's meet again somewhere."

Oh, he definitely knew where. Even if he was drawn to that shining person, he had someone else now.

_Zabusa-san is all I have. He's all I can have…_

"Sure!" the blond waved.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy…"

"**EEEEEEHHH? NO WAY! YOU'RE CUTER THAN SAKURA-CHAN!**"

He chuckled and started to walk away. He didn't miss the presence of the other Leaf genin. He could practically feel the heavy glare sent his way.

_Hn…_

And he instantly knew why the dark-haired one acted in this way.

_Time to get back to Zabusa-san…

* * *

_

It was early. That much was evident. The sun had just shown itself over the horizon, marking it a new day. The ninjas in Tazuna's house were up, having been used to it. Kakashi was nursing a mug full of steaming coffee while Sakura and Sasuke finished up their breakfast. It was silent. Naruto never came back the night before.

"I'm taking a walk," Sasuke announced, not waiting for acknowledgement.

He briskly walked back to the area where they trained, eager to get there. With luck, he wouldn't find that annoying person talking to his Naruto.

_His Naruto. His._

To say that Sasuke felt threatened by the other guy's presence was an understatement. He himself heard the words that poured out of Naruto's mouth the day before.

_Cuter than Sakura-chan, huh?_

Everyone in Konoha knew of the blond's, in his opinion, unhealthy fixation on the Haruno girl. To hear something like that from the loudmouth was reason enough to feel territorial. Besides, the boy they met yesterday had _really_ been pretty.

Upon his arrival, Sasuke looked around. No sign of Naruto. His heart felt like bursting now.

_Did he meet up with that guy?_

"Oi, Sasuke-temee!"

He sighed in relief before looking up. Eyes widening in amazement, Sasuke almost smiled. Naruto was on a very high branch, waving at him. Instead of replying, he channeled chakra down to his feet and started to climb a tree beside Naruto's.

A couple of hours passed, and the boys saw the other half of the team walking below them.

Naruto, the attention-grabbing prankster that he is, pulled out the kunai his sensei gave him and threw it down. Both looked up and were pleasantly surprised to see Naruto so high up in the tree. Sasuke chose to keep silent and out of sight.

"**LOOK AT HOW HIGH I CAN CLIMB!**" he announced to the world.

He stood and wobbled dangerously. He let out a yell and fell. Sasuke was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment. Naruto ended up sticking to the tree upside down.

Sasuke sighed. _Dobe._

"Just kidding! Haha! You fell for it!" yet another prank delivered flawlessly.

"**YOU SCARED ME, YOU IDIOT!**" Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke silently agreed.

"Stop showing off!" Sakura was pissed, indeed.

Just as the words left her mouth, Naruto fell for real. This time, Sasuke was ready. He dove and caught the blond's left foot while doing short work on sticking his feet on the underside of the branch.

"You moron." _Stop scaring me._

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Kakashi watched the exchange. 

_Oh, there's definitely something there…_

Kakashi had a beautiful evil grin. Too bad no one could see it.

"Hey guys, come down!" he called them.

When they did, he complimented them, "Good work. When we come back to Konoha, I'll treat you to some ramen." He watched his black-haired student's left eye twitch.

_Somebody's jealous…_

"**YAY! I LOVE YOU, KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE THE BEST!**"

Kakashi felt the wind get knocked out of him at the sudden hug. Iruka had told him Naruto packed quite a glomp. He never believed it until now.

"Hehehe," he laughed, patting the little blond head. He glanced discreetly at Sasuke.

_Heehee! Looks like he's gonna bitch anytime now…_

As most students say, teachers were _the_ masters of torture. Kakashi didn't feel the need to disappoint.

He was released from the bear hug, and he bent to Naruto's level. He placed his hands on the genin's shoulders and smiled. Though it couldn't be seen, it was heard in his voice.

"It's okay, you guys deserve it."

Naruto smiled at him beatifically.

He could've sworn Sasuke was turning green from trying to hold back from doing anything.

Maybe he went too far.

_Oops, my bad.

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you all for the continued support! I love you! _Chibi glomps reviewers with so much force. Chibi stands and looks at the heap._ Oops… Sorry… It runs in the family… _Chibi grins._

Oh, I just want to announce something… For half a year now, there's this plot bunny hopping around in my head for a new story for Naruto… I just didn't know how to start it back then… So I just let it hop endlessly. I'm fixing it up right now, and I'm halfway done with the first chapter. If you're interested, check out my profile page in the next couple of days or so… It's a humor fic with lots of crack. Hehe. There's no way I'm telling you the title. It would spoil the surprise. _Chibi grins evilly.

* * *

_

Replies:

kawaii kitsune-kun: Don't worry…. They will definitely be together… Uhm, sometime in the future of this fic, I assure you… And don't worry about the puppy-dog eyes… I forgive you… In fact, I have weekly sessions to cure my condition… _Chibi grins._ My friends are so supportive… Thanks for the review!

Sakuranbo Nayamu: Hey, thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue reading the fic and enjoy it!

dyingstar-elipsis: Thank you! _Chibi grins evilly._ Your wish is my command! Kakashi is such a wonderfully evil person, ne? That's probably one of the reasons why I love him so much… Anyways, I hope you liked this, too!

SpiritsFlame: Thank you for the review! Hmm… About the KakaIru thing, I think it basically came from Naruto having them both as teachers… Fans of the pairing (at least those I converse with) find the concept of Iruka being an overprotective sensei fitting, especially since Naruto was particularly close to his heart. It's not easy for someone like that to just give his student away, so I think that's where most fanfic writers find the roots of their relationship. _Chibi grins._ I'm the type of fan that reads a lot into things, especially if it's yaoi… So it's not surprising that I find the blushes on Iruka's and Kakashi's faces in chapter 34 of the manga (page 134) very… cute. And yaoi. Even if they are talking about their almost adopted son in a very platonic way… Uhm, I mean, Naruto. Heehee! Oops, that slipped out. I hope this is enough for you! Also, I would like to remind you that this is only my opinion. _Chibi winks._

xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx: Awww… Thank you! I feel so loved! _Chibi hugs DOA._ And no, sorry, but I'm not the author you were asking about. In AFF, my pen name is chibi-onna, and this same story is posted there… Except for a part of chapter six that isn't here for quite obvious reasons…

I-Shave-Clowns: _Chibi hugs ISC back._ Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so… I just hope you're still enjoying it! And oh, good luck to your cat. _Chibi grins._

Princess Kitana: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah! I totally agree with you! Here's an update, hope you liked it!

Cyndi1: Thanks for the review! And yeah, here I am, updating again… Enjoy!

Azamiko: Heehee! You're right about that… However, at this point in time, Kakashi is waaaaaay scarier…. Don't you think? _Chibi grins._ Thanks for the review!

RuByMoOn17: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

windchaser90: Thanks so much! Here's an update for you!

Esrlia: Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I really appreciate that, especially in a review! I'm happy that you're loving it, and I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable! _Chibi hugs Esrlia._

iyfanatic: Yup! That's the way it is! I'm glad we have an accord… Here's an update, and thanks for the review!

acerbus-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! The long wait is over; I just hope you enjoyed this as well…

lonegear: Here's more for you! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you find it amusing… I hope this chapter was as likable as the others!

Fallen Dragon: Thank you! Aha! We have the same thoughts! _Chibi snickers._ Sasuke's love life will not be a stroll in the park when that happens… _Cue in evil laughter, thunder and lightning._

QueenNarca: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

RuNFrOm-h3r3: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you're having fun! I hope you enjoyed this, too!

Sailor Epyon: Trust me, Kakashi's gonna do everything in his power to make Sasuke see more green. Or red, as the case may be. _Chibi grins._ Here's an update… Enjoy!

The-2nd-Yaoi-Ninja: Thank you! I'm happy you loved it! I hope you liked this as well...

Aki no Yume1: Yup, it will! Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this, too.

The-13th-To-Fall: Thank you! That's one of my greater ideas… I hope you liked the other parts and this one as well… See ya!

demon-flying: Thank you! I'm flattered you think so! Here's the update! Have fun!

kijo kasumi: Hey! It's been a long time! Huh? I didn't go anywhere… That's weird… Oh well. Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it! I'm also posting this on aff.. See you around! _Chibi hugs kijo kasumi._

SitDog-Boy: You know what? You're absolutely right! _Chibi laughs evilly._ As seen in this chapter, Kakashi's being… being… well, himself! Heehee! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter…

Yohko no Gothika: Heehee! Thanks! We'll be seeing more of that in future chapters… _Chibi grins._ And if that bastard won't pay for it, I'll just use more, uhm, persuasive powers… _cough_Naruto_cough_…

Ichigo -dattebayo: Wow, thank you! And yeah, here's an update! You don't have to go through all the trouble of kidnapping that bastard… _Chibi grins._ I hope this chapter is up to standard!

Dragon Keeper Erlishla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think so… I just hope this chapter was as entertaining!

Vin: Thank you! I'll be looking forward to that! _Chibi smiles and hugs Vin._ I love cakes!

blackash: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you liked it… I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Se- Isis: Thank you for the review! Here's the update! I hope you liked it!

mar: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think so! And yeah, I love him, too! I hope you had fun reading this!

HateToHope: Thank you! Most of my reviewers say that's their favorite part… And it's hilarious imagining that situation… That also happened to me a few times. Chibi grins. I was laughing like mad when my family suddenly decided to pass by the hallway. They were looking at me like some kind of new species or something… And you're right in your observations! Heehee… Kakashi knowing things doesn't help all that much, though… Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _Chibi hugs HateToHope._


	10. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: _The sound of a thousand birds tore through the air._ I own Naruto. (Sasuke: **_CHIDORI!_**) Just kidding. Of course I don't. _Chibi grabs Sasuke's wrist and throws him from the balcony. The attack burns off some trees in the garden.

* * *

_

A/N: **YOU'LL HAVE TO REPLANT THOSE TREES, TEMEE!** _Chibi sighs._ What is it with that boy and destroying property? Whatever.

Anyway, I hope this chapter finds you well. Please, read and review!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Tazuna greeted them.

The bruised, dirty and worn-out boys finally entered the house.

"Hehe… Both of us made it to the top…"

Though he was obviously exhausted, Naruto's smile still shone with such brilliance.

"Dobe… Training until he can't even walk…" Sasuke mumbled, supporting the weight of his teammate.

Kakashi was grinning happily under his mask, taking note of the barely-there blush of the Uchiha.

_Ah, young love…_

He shook his head wildly when he realized he sounded exactly like his self-proclaimed rival. He shuddered. The mere thought of screaming things about flames of youth at the top of his lungs while doing the weirdest poses was enough to make him blanch in fear.

But horrid thoughts aside, he was glad that the atmosphere of camaraderie was slowly permeating his team. Individually, they were strong in their own ways; but if they learned how to work together, they would surely become a force to be reckoned with.

However, at this point in time, their teamwork just plain sucked.

Granted, they showed good cooperation skills under pressure, but to wait for such situations was like having a death wish.

Sasuke deposited the blond next to their teacher with utmost care without looking concerned. He sat himself across Naruto.

_He's so obvious…_

The jounin smirked knowingly, remembering what transpired in the pair's training session earlier.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto decided to take a break.

"Phew!" Naruto huffed, letting himself fall backwards on the soft green grass.

Sasuke settled beside him, silent as ever.

_Typical._

The jounin waited patiently for something to happen. He knew some entertainment was just around the corner. He had learned to trust his instincts after all those years of depending on them in various missions. His senses tingled in anticipation.

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

A little bit of hesitation and a full minute of silence.

"Temee. If you're not gonna say anything important, stop bothering me… I'm trying to rest here…"

"You were trying to see Kakashi-sensei's face…" He referred to the incident way back on their first day at Tazuna's house.

_I'm still bothering him, I see… Heehee!_

Of course, Sasuke knew that wasn't the case. Naruto had already seen the jounin's face a couple of days before they got this mission (he failed to remember that particular fact in his bout of jealousy that day). He had to fake it, though. As far as Naruto was concerned, there was no awareness regarding his sneaking around.

"Hehe…" Naruto smirked, "I'll bet you'd want to see his face, too… But no, I was aiming for something else…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Not one to stay silent, Naruto continued, "I was planning on drawing stuff on his face using this." He held up a permanent marker from his sleeve. It was a mystery why he even brought something like that wherever he went.

Kakashi was slightly taken aback. It was a good thing he had woken up at the precise moment the prankster decided to do that… It wouldn't do for his other students to see his face; much less him coming home to Iruka with whatever monstrosity Naruto would've drawn on him. Iruka would never let him live it down.

_That brat…_

"You've seen it?" Sasuke slowly fished for information.

Naruto was too beat to notice Sasuke was acting slightly out of character.

Naruto wore an 'I-know-something-you-don't' fox grin. "Yup!"

"And?"

Naruto remembered the circumstance in which he was allowed to see his sensei's face. He was honored by the trust he was shown. And he intended to keep his word, as his Nindo dictated. His grin softened into a fond smile at the memory.

Sasuke frowned at this.

Naruto's grin went back up. Then he blew a raspberry.

"As if I'll ever tell you!" The blond heartily laughed at the weird expression on the other's face.

Kakashi was silently laughing with his student. The Uchiha's twitch was getting out of hand.

_Teehee! He probably got the wrong idea again…_

"Hn," Sasuke clearly felt affronted. He stood and went back to his training. Noticing this, Naruto followed suit.

"Oi, Sasuke! Chotto matte! I can't let you reach the top before I do!"

And so they trained, the diligent genin that they were. It was about seven when they finally finished. The moon was already out, but it wasn't sufficient for reading. Kakashi kept his newly-bought volume of Icha Icha Violence in one of his many hidden pockets.

"Time to go back?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew the answer. Their labor had brought them nice fruits. They had both reached their goal.

"Yeah!" his companion replied enthusiastically. However, he collapsed as soon as he took his first step.

"Hehehe…" he tried to get up. 'Tried' being the key word.

Sasuke sighed, but the watchful sensei knew that the broody teen was probably rejoicing inwardly.

"You really are an idiot."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the words died before they even came out. Sasuke had hoisted him to his uncooperative feet and put the blond's arm over his shoulder.

"Temee."

Naruto smiled and turned his face away, concealing his eyes in the shadows of his bangs.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the pathways, a slight twitch of his own lips and a pink tint the only indication of him seeing the smile.

* * *

"Alright… Starting tomorrow, you two will also help protect Tazuna-san."

"**OKAY!**"

"Heh, I'm also worn out from work today… At any rate, the bridge is almost complete," Tazuna said.

Tsunami had just finished making dinner. She brought it in just in time to see Naruto slump on the table and fall asleep almost immediately.

"Naruto-kun, Father, don't overdo it, okay?" She smiled warmly.

Inari abruptly stood, his whole body shaking. Naruto woke up at the sudden motion, only to see the kid crying.

"What?"

"**Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! Because no matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only get killed!**"

Nobody said anything at the outburst. Save for one.

"Whatever, kid… I'm not like you."

"**I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU!**"

Kakashi did not like where this was going.

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you! You're always clowning around, acting cheerful! **_You don't know how hard life can be!_**"

The jounin glanced at Naruto. He was sure something had snapped within the boy.

The reply was eerily calm.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?"

Everyone was stunned. They had never heard him speak with such animosity.

"Just keep on crying, you idiot! You little sissy!"

The harshness in his voice was too much for Sakura to bear. Her fist hit the table as she stood.

"Naruto! You've said enough!"

For once, the blond ignored her and found the strength to stand and walk away by himself.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura moved to follow Naruto.

"Just leave him be, Sakura." Kakashi ordered. _You wouldn't understand…

* * *

_

'_Tousan…_

Even if three years had passed, he still couldn't get over the pain and loneliness: the emptiness in his heart. He still felt numb. The loss of his father put out the flames of his being a little more each day. Everything he had come to believe, everything he held closest to his heart was ripped off from his hands just like that.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

A wave of anguish engulfed him and his tears fell freely. His hero was gone. Kaiza was never coming back. The bitterness of it all pushed him to bury all his principles with his deceased father. And now, he refused to believe in them again. The pain was too fresh: the wounds too deep for any healing.

_Damn that Naruto! Why does he have to be so much like him?_

The blond's presence didn't help matters any. Every time he saw the ninja, a part of him yearned for what he had lost. And it hurt too damned much to know he'll never get it back.

"Can I join you?"

Inari turned to find the gray-haired man looking down at him solemnly. Kakashi sat beside him on the dock, listening to the sounds of the water below them before speaking.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said."

The boy had stopped crying and had wiped his tears away.

The jounin chuckled, "Sometimes, he just doesn't use his head…"

Then he continued in a more serious tone. "Tazuna-san told us about your dad, and like you, Naruto also grew up without a father."

That certainly got his attention. Inari said nothing and just listened attentively.

"Actually, he's never known his parents and he's never had a single friend… The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you."

"Huh?" he couldn't imagine that. The loud genin was always annoyingly cheerful.

"But I've never seen him cry or complain about it, not even once. He's always trying his best for everyone to acknowledge him, and he'd risk his life anytime for that dream… He's probably sick and tired of crying."

The wind blew the clouds away as the crescent moon shone down on them.

"He knows what it really means to be strong, just like your father. And Naruto probably understands your feelings better than anyone else."

Inari blinked.

"What?"

He assumed the masked nin smiled at him. "He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you."

* * *

"**KYAAAAA!**"

Inari ran as fast as he could to the sound of his mother's scream.

"'**KAASAN!**"

His voice caught the attention of the two swordsmen.

"Don't come, Inari! Run away!" Tsunami desperately called out to her son.

The eye-patched thug considered taking him as a hostage. The other one shot it down, saying they only needed one. The former thirsted for blood.

"Should I kill him?"

"Wait! If you touch that child, I'll bite my tongue and kill myself!" the desire to keep her son safe overruled her fear.

"You want a hostage, right?" she defiantly glared at them.

The pair of ruffians sneered at the boy.

"Heh… Thank your mom, kid."

He slumped on the floor, shaking. He was afraid: for his mom, for his grandpa, for himself.

_Mom… I'm sorry…_

Sobs wracked his frame as hopelessness wrapped its wretched cloak around him.

_I'm so sorry… I'm too weak to protect you…_

He wound his arms around himself to ward off the coldness creeping in his heart.

_I don't want to die…_

His tears traced paths on his face and dripped on his trembling hand.

_**You little sissy!**_

_**He's probably sick and tired of crying.**_

_**He knows what it really means to be strong, just like your father.**_

The whispers in his mind grew louder.

_Naruto… Kakashi-sensei…_

_**If it's truly precious, even if you lose your life…**_

_**You must protect it with those two hands...**_

_Dad…_

_They're all so incredible…_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura came to his mind.

_So cool…_

His mom and grandpa smiled at him.

_So strong…_

The determined faces of Naruto and Kaiza came into view.

Inari stood, his resolve strengthening.

_Will I also become strong… Dad?_

He caught up with them.

"**WAIT!**"

_I can…_

"**GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!**"

_**I CAN!**_

He ran straight to his mother's captors, a foolhardy yet brave attempt.

"Cut him," the swordsman ordered.

"Sure…" the other replied.

Dread swam in Tsunami's heart. "**INARI!**"

_I won't run away!_

He closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to cut right through him. He never felt it though.

"Sorry for being late, but the hero usually shows up at the last second…"

* * *

"Hey! I came to save you!"

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest, the sound of the voice was too close for his liking.

_Naruto! You're supposed to be outside!_

His fear made him lash out, "Usuratonkachi! You're a shinobi: use your head, dammit! You know what? I don't care anymore! You're such an idiot!"

Naruto looked hurt for a second before he yelled back.

"What did you say? I came to save you, and this is what I get?"

Haku entered one of the mirrors, effectively grabbing the attention of both shinobis.

Sasuke followed the enemy's movements with his wary eyes.

_Okay, so there's the real one…_

"Over here," Haku called out to him.

Sasuke was stunned. _He moved?_

His genius mind worked overtime as he came up with the most logical solution.

_Then I'll just destroy all the mirrors!_

"**KATON: GOUKKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**"

A blast of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and the flames licked at the ice mirrors.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire."

_Damn…_

Haku retaliated, senbon needles slashing at them. They cried out, the sheer force of the attack driving them back to the middle of the prison.

Naruto seemed to have the same thought process as his teammate, as he raised his hands into a familiar seal. But right now, Sasuke knew better.

"Naruto, don't!"

But it was too late. Shadow replications attacked each mirror, only to face their impending doom.

Such was the power of Haku's bloodline limit.

"**I DON'T CARE!**" Naruto burst out, "**SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE A BLOODLINE LIMIT?**"

He continued, determination shining in his eyes, "I can't die here… I have a dream I must fulfill…"

_I'm going to be Hokage…_

Their masked adversary spoke.

"It's not easy for me to become a shinobi… I don't want us to kill each other… However, if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart and become a true shinobi. We fight now on this bridge to connect our dreams… Me, for my dream; and you for yours."

And with that, Haku charged mercilessly. He didn't spare them any more chances and attacked the vital areas.

Sasuke stood and glanced at his fallen teammate.

_I have to do something!_

He could see it—the battle—in a whole new light; the way each strike came more slowly than the last, the way his eyes could follow every miniscule movement. He still got hit, but those instances lessened as time passed.

_Just a little more…_

"I see… You also have that bloodline limit... This only means that I have to finish this fast… If your eyes are going to catch me, then…" His gaze flicked to Naruto.

_I'll use the other kid to get him…_

"**THIS IS THE END!**"

Sasuke readied himself for the coming onslaught, but something was amiss. The enemy's trajectory was way off-course. He followed the movement and found, horrified, that the finishing blow was meant for…

_**Naruto!**_

His body pushed itself to the limit as he moved to protect the other boy. He heard his heart thumping in irregular pulses in his ears, the dread settling at the pit of his stomach.

_Please... please let me make it in time…_

It seemed the heavens heard his call, as he felt his fist connect with another body. He barely registered the pain inflicted by the needles through his neck, arms and legs.

It wasn't long before Naruto came to. Sasuke decided a greeting was in order.

"All you ever do is get in the way…"

"Sasuke! You—"

Blue eyes widened, terrified at the gruesome sight. Sasuke was there with all those senbon embedded in his body… Senbon that were meant for _him_…

The black-haired genin smiled morosely, "What's with that face, you moron?..."

_That expression doesn't belong there…_

Naruto looked confused, hurt… As though his emotional stability was in a precarious balance, ready to tip any which way. As though the fragments of his being would fall apart at the slightest breeze.

"Why?"

How can a simple question sound so complicated?

"I hated you…"

_I hated you then… But now…_

"Why? Why me? I never asked for your help!"

_But now…_

Sasuke, drained of his strength, finally collapsed. Naruto gathered him into his arms.

"I don't know…"

_I…_

"My body moved on its own, Idiot…"

_I know for sure…_

"That man… My brother…"

_For me to give this up for you…_

"I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…"

_I care too much about you…_

"Don't die."

_Naruto…_

Sasuke felt his vision dim, his remaining senses following suit. The pain slowly melted away, replaced by a numbness that crept its way into him. A numbness that never reached his heart; there where that warm, bittersweet feeling resided. A hand cupped his face, an arm pulled him in an embrace.

He opened his eyes one last time. Though blurry, he saw an angel crying. Its blue eyes so sad, shedding tears for him…

It was but a fleeting moment, and everything was no more.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally had this up… Please don't kill me… I know this isn't much of an update, but this is all I can shell out for now… I barely have time to write nowadays… Schoolwork and more schoolwork… And did I mention schoolwork? But don't worry, I'll never leave this baby unfinished. Anyways, replies to my dear reviewers are below…

* * *

Replies:

Sakuranbo Nayamu: Yup! I have to agree with you on that…. Heehee!

Azamiko: As do I, Azamiko, as do I…

demon-flying: _Chibi also tackles, hugs and clings._ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Here's more, but the last part was kinda angsty…

blissfulldarkness: Here's an update for you!

eightblanks: Hmmm… I see you've changed your penname… Got confused for a while back there… But hey, thanks for the wonderful review! I'm just happy that you guys appreciate my work… They're all for you readers, after all… _Chibi hugs eightblanks._

Deepseadolphin11: _Chibi bows._ Glad to be of service! Thanks for the reviews! Sasuke angst coming right up! Heehee!

Dark-Angels-Tears: Thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter still piques your interest…

I-Shave-Clowns: Hmmmm…. Just a tad bit of Sasuke jealousy in this chapter… Need to build up other aspects of the story… But don't worry, more of that will be coming up after the whole serious deal! Until then, keep on reading! _Chibi hugs ISC._

Nashiko: Your wish is my command! Poof! Voila! Chapter 10! Thanks for the review!

iyfanatic: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one, too, even if it's a little bit more serious…

MalletWielderofDoom: You are absolutely right! Heehee! Stupid genius people! They can be so silly sometimes… Here's an update for you! I hope you liked it… Thanks for reviewing!

acerbus-chan: Don't worry about the guilt, to each, his/her own, right? Heehee! I think that you're perfectly justified to feel that way… Heehee! Thanks for the review!

Carazon: Thank you! I'm happy that you liked it! Here's the update, I hope you enjoyed this, too! And I love you for reviewing… Thanks again! _Chibi hugs Carazon._

Master Elora Dannan: Ooh… Good luck with the chase… If you need help in that department, I'll be happy to lend a hand. _Chibi grins._ Thanks for the review!

Puchu-chan: Don't worry about it, as long as you enjoyed it, it's okay! _Chibi smiles._ Thanks for the cheers, they keep me going!

mar: Yup, here's more! Sorry if I update slowly… Lots of things to do… In any case, let us rejoice! The next chapter is here! _Chibi throws confetti around._ Thanks for reviewing!

TheTrueSilver: Thank you! _Chibi beams at Silver._

SitDog-Boy: Heehee! It's okay, it's all for the greater good! Sometimes stubborn people like Sasuke need a shove in the right direction… _Chibi grins._ Thanks for reviewing!

xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx: Ah, but I do feel loved… And touched that you love my story as well… My replies are the least I could do to show appreciation for all those who took the time and effort to read and review my work… For that, I thank you. Heehee! I just hope you liked this chapter, too. _Chibi hugs DOA._ Later!

Noroi-Inu: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you loved it! Here's more for you!

Dragon Fairies: Thank you! I just hope you liked this chapter, too!

Se- Isis: Hmmmmm….. There's a huge possibility that I could take you up on that… _Chibi grins._ Thanks for the review!

Samara-chan: Wow… Thank you so much… I'm really touched… _Chibi cries and grabs a box of tissue._ I shall do my best not to disappoint you! And again, thanks for the review!

yuffiegal23: _Chibi hugs yuffiegal23 back._ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this update, even if there was a long wait…

waiiii: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next installment, hope you liked it, too…

rabidbutterfly: Hmmmm… Thanks for the wonderfully insane reviews… Heehee! I also noticed you really would've liked to defile the cake… _Chibi grins._ Ah, but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

LilxDarkxAngel: Thank you! Here's an update, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Fic Slayr: Heehee! I see you're enjoying yourself… That's good! I hope you liked this one, too… Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Catalyst

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Sasuke: Of course you don't. I do.) _Chibi turns to Sasuke._ No, you don't, baka. _Naruto passes by._ (Naruto: Anou sa… Why is there a fight cloud in here?)

* * *

A/N: _Chibi dusts her hands off, smirking at a KO-ed Sasuke._ Finally had this up… I'm really sorry for the extreme delay, but I was really busy these past months… I barely have time for myself lately… But what the heck… At least I finished the chapter… which is, by the way, an uber late birthday gift for **Mel**. Enjoy!

* * *

Filling the Void

* * *

Chapter 11: Catalyst

* * *

_Why?_

Tears fell heavily, like pearls from a necklace that abruptly snapped.

_I hated you, too…_

He had promised himself years ago that he wouldn't cry…

_Please… Don't die!_

And yet he couldn't stop now.

_Don't leave me!_

His chest was hurting, his heart painfully clutched by an invisible hand; the torment seemingly lasting forever… Pain unlike any other pricked his senses. Pain that was born of his heart… The loss of something—he didn't even know of what exactly. He was falling, falling, deeply into the abyss of his grief.

Slowly, surely, the pain went away as he fell endlessly in the dark. His eyes open, yet seeing nothing. His ears straining yet heard nary a sound. He felt nothing, numb as though he was the one dying.

_And perhaps he was._

But then…

"**_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_**"

From the ashes, he rose. A fire that had been long gone returned, carrying with it a feeling so intense; so terrifying in its ferocity. Rage welled up and drowned him in its insane fury, and he did nothing but embrace it as he faced the enemy, the limp form still in the protective hold of his arms.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU!"_**

_Sasuke had stopped breathing.

* * *

_

_It's a shame, really. To lose that life of his much too early…_

"He landed a blow on me, and without flinching, died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was able to still jump in. He is a shinobi who deserves respect."

Haku dusted himself off as he stood. He looked at the morose scene before him, a twinge of sympathy jolting in his heart for the sweet boy he had met in the clearing.

"Is this your first time dealing with the loss of a friend? Ah, but this is the way of the shinobi…"

"Shut up…"

The reply was half-hearted, spoken as though the blond was not really there; yet somehow the words poured out as naturally as it would have in any other circumstance. The grief-stricken boy leaned closer to his comrade, his friend… And stopped.

An explosion of heat caught him unawares. It spiraled upwards, dancing dangerously, licking at the ice mirrors, threatening their existence.

_W-what? This chakra is…_

The red chakra lashed out in animalistic fury, thriving in taking its chaotic paths, reaching out to destroy anything and everything.

_It's impossible for chakra to change like this! And such an evil chakra…_

Hissing sounds sizzled in his ears. Haku's attention was drawn to the wounds he had inflicted upon the object of his surprise.

_Th-they're healing! What is this boy…?_

Slitted eyes stared into his own, a bloodthirsty red that held a lingering promise of pain and death.

Right then and there, Haku knew it was the end for him.

He fought back: attacked and defended, but the actions were mechanical. They were no match for each of the other's passionate hits, fueled by such strong emotions. At that moment, the drive and purpose of the blond far outweighed his own.

He was ready, he supposed, _to die_…

_I cannot defeat this boy, Zabuza-san…_

His mask crumbled and fell off, revealing a beautiful face marred by such a defeated expression.

_He had failed._

He watched his opponent's fist approach.

"You're from that time…"

Surprised, Haku asked, "Why did you stop?"

When Naruto didn't answer, he continued, "I killed your precious friend… Yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto looked back at his fallen comrade.

"**_Dammit!"_**

Haku picked himself up, recovering from the punch.

"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that…"

"Can you understand the pain of simply living? Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my sole reason for existing."

Naruto, of course, didn't understand.

"Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrow-less freak the only important person to you?"

Haku retold his sad tale, and the wounds he thought had healed reopened. However much he told himself he'd moved on, the pain was still there. _It had always been there._

"I realized the most painful thing… that in this world, I am a person who is unwanted."

He looked straight into the eyes of the blond, recognizing the understanding in the depths of those blue pools. _Understanding that could only come from experience._

"Naruto-kun… Please... Kill me."

Hesitation caused the blond to not take action.

"I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands…"

"Is… Is this the only way?"

"Yes."

He watched as the other boy slowly built his courage until he steeled his resolve.

"If we'd met under different circumstances, we could've become friends…"

Haku smiled, serenity showing in his face as he waited for his end to come.

"Thank you."

_You will become strong.

* * *

_

"My future is death? Hn. You're wrong again, Kakashi."

Only his shinobi instincts allowed him to utter those words despite the shock of it all.

"Great job, Haku…"

He knew for sure, Haku was dead by now…

"I sure picked up something useful! Giving me this final chance!"

Zabuza readied himself to strike through both his adversary and the boy.

_His_ Haku…

He was torn whether to feel angry or relieved when Kakashi decided to teleport himself and the boy away from the threat of his mutilation.

Kakashi gently put the boy down and closed the dead eyes, and the older shinobis fought on, Zabuza wondering why he can't even catch up with the jounin. Kakashi had rendered his arms useless, only to find that the bastard Gatou had planned everything all along.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD!"**

Zabuza turned his attention to the blond boy who was being held back by his sensei.

"Say something too! Weren't you guys friends?"

"Shut up, kid. Haku is dead."

Still, the young one persisted.

"Don't you feel anything at all? Weren't you two always together?"

"I only used him, just as Gatou used me. I have no regrets."

"Do you really mean that? He really loved you that much! Do you really not feel anything?" Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "If I become as strong as you, will I really become like you? He threw away his life for you!"

The dull ache in his heart pulsed stronger and stronger at each of the boy's words. He felt his control slipping…

"Without his own dream… To die as a tool… That's just too sad…"

It became too much for him, and he succumbed to the urge to grieve.

"Kid," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You don't need to say any more…"

He allowed himself, just that once, to let go of his emotions.

"You may be right, kid… A shinobi is still a human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools… I've lost."

Yes, he had lost everything. But he wouldn't go down just like that. He was the Demon of the Mist, after all.

"Kid, let me borrow your kunai…"

Gripping the weapon with his teeth, the Demon once again proved his prowess, plowing through hundreds of hired killers just to get to Gatou and cut his head off.

_This is goodbye, Haku…_

_Thank you for everything._

_I'm sorry…_

His weakness became his strength. The loss of his loved one served as the catalyst to his rage. To finally come to terms with his true emotions at a time like this… Fate was just too cruel.

Beaten and unable to move, he laid on the ground. Seeing Kakashi, he gave his final request.

"I want to see his face…"

"Sure." Kakashi carried him to where Haku was.

Gratefulness shone in his eyes. "Thank you… Kakashi."

He turned to his side, staring at the deceptively serene face.

_You've always been by my side…_

_I'd like to be by your side at the end…_

He raised his hand to the other's face, stroking the younger one's cheek. He spoke out loud, hoping that Haku would somehow hear him.

"If I could… I'd like to go to the same place as you…"

Snow fell on Haku's eye and melted; the water flowing down his cheek as though he was crying tears of joy and acceptance.

Finding an odd sense of peace in his heart, Zabuza breathed his last.

* * *

Two weeks had passed… Two weeks since the event that clearly marked a significant growth of Team Seven as ninjas, as individuals and as a team. And now they found themselves standing over the graves of their former enemies, paying their respects.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

The jounin looked at Sakura's back as the girl called his attention.

"Were these two correct about ninjas?"

She voiced her doubts; the beginnings of the hard acceptance of a cold truth.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals, and becoming the country's tool is most important. It's the same for Konoha…"

The unusually quiet blond spoke up, "Is that what it really means to become a true ninja?" His tone was that of distaste. "You know what? I don't like it!"

Sasuke seemed to be curious as well, Sakura noted.

"You believe that, too?" he asked his teacher.

"Well, each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue…"

Silence met Kakashi's reply. Sakura honestly didn't know what to say to that. Her naïve perception of the world and her role in it was shattered so abruptly. She was sure this was just as well with her teammates.

"Che. I've just decided."

Sakura blinked at that. She wondered what the dobe was on about now.

"I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

She didn't quite understand the way she felt about Naruto right then. She had to admit, he was surprisingly mature for the most part of the mission. Her distaste for him and his behavior had significantly lessened since that time when they were training. For him to lower his pride and ask for advice? For him to care, even for his enemy? For him to say something like that with full conviction?

_There must be more to him than this…_ Sakura realized.

She resolved to try to get to know him better; he was still, after all, a teammate. She would never look at him as she does at Sasuke, but to be friends with him could be nice.

The next day found the team and their hosts at the bridge, saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge… but this is super sad…" said Tazuna.

Polite when needed, Kakashi answered, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't worry! We'll come to visit!" Naruto piped up.

Inari's shoulders started to shake. "Y-you'd better…"

"Inari! You're sad, right? It's alright to cry!" Sakura noticed that Naruto said his bit louder than he intended.

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto, you can cry, too!"

Naruto turned and started to walk away, leaving nothing but a half-hearted, "Fine…" and, "Later…" to the child.

_Geez… They're like twins…_

The kunoichi sweat-dropped, seeing that both were trying to cry soundlessly. But she smiled at the change in the little boy.

_The change that was caused by Naruto…_

She tuned out whatever it was Naruto was saying as soon as she caught sight of the ever-brooding Uchiha, walking alongside their sensei. She blushed, all thoughts zoning in 'Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!' mode.

"Sasuke, how about a date when we get back?"

Well, old habits die hard.

* * *

"**YAY! LET'S GET HOME FAST SO I CAN HAVE RAMEN WITH IRUKA-SENSEI!"**

Kakashi grinned at the blond's mention of his lover. How he would love to have a homecoming party…

His happy crescent eyes focused on his now sharingan-wielding student, noticing that he was brooding more than usual.

_Hmmmmm…_

Kakashi made a quick review of the events in the past three weeks, deducing that Sasuke probably had issues about what he did back when he thought Naruto was going to die by Haku's hand.

_So, he was finally forced to admit it to himself…_

Nothing like a life-and-death situation to act as a catalyst to a chemical reaction such as one's feelings…. Things should be a bit clearer to Sasuke now, but confusion is inevitable at such an early stage. Things were fragile as of that moment.

However, it was really too bad for Sasuke that his jounin sensei decided to make a hobby of picking on him when it came to his love life. If asked why, the masked nin would probably say something along the lines of, "Because I can." He could even supplement it with a reply of, "And because it's a great stress-reliever." But he would probably end up with a statement much like, "You should try it!" with a deceptively innocent smile under that blue piece of cloth.

"Oi, Naruto… It's my treat, remember?" the scarecrow said cheerfully, draping an arm about orange-clad shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "That's even better!"

Kakashi spied on Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

He smiled to himself. He could already feel the stress siphoning off from his person.

_Ah, the simple joys of life…

* * *

_

A/N: I know, I know… You guys are gonna say that this is not really that much of an update, but this slow build-up is very important for the foundations of this fic… And yes, I will stick to the original plotline **most of the time**. I intend, however, to tweak some facts and events along the way… Some minor, and probably a few major ones… So it won't be completely predictable. _Chibi winks._

**And because ffnet has new rules… the replies below are only for those who are not signed in when they reviewed. From this chapter onwards, replies for signed in reviewers will be sent to them directly.**

Thanks… Now, click that little purple button down there and tell me what you think. _Chibi smiles hopefully.

* * *

_

Replies:

Tymika: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I'm really sorry for being late, but… at least, it's here now…

Yit-Ha: Yes, it was sad… Thanks for the review! And yeah… Sorry for being late…

WickedSin83: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fic! _Chibi glomps WickedSin83._ And I'm really sorry for the slow update…

tblink8801: Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate that! I try to put in as much of their real culture in as my plan allows so the essence would still be there… _Chibi hugs tblink8801._ Sorry for the lateness…

I-Shave-Clowns: _Chibi hugs ISC back._ Thanks for the continued support! I really appreciate you reading and reviewing every update of my story… I really do hope you liked this chapter.

Duet: Thank you! And here's the update, even if it's months overdue… _Chibi sweatdrops._

Nakashima: Waaaaahhhhh! I'm really sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Here's an update! And thanks for reading and reviewing my fic…

Dragonist: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! If you're confused about something in the story, don't hesitate to ask… _Chibi smiles._ I'll gladly answer your questions.

mike: Thanks! I put their thoughts and commentaries in to prove that Sasuke and Naruto are just meant to be. They're CANON. XD _Chibi rolls over the floor laughing._ I'm glad you enjoyed it… Thanks again!

Tenka-chan: Yes, I have written more! _Chibi glomps Tenka-chan._ And I love you for reading and reviewing my story!


End file.
